When There Was Me And You
by 2ofSix
Summary: *NEW SUMMARY* Troy broke up with Gabriella. Who does she meet? What happens between the rest of the group? What happens when Troy wants her back? Now rated T for content... Chapter 20 is up!
1. When There Was Me And You

**A/N: Hey guys! This is about HSM. It takes place after the first movie- in other words, the second movie hasn't happened! Oh, and for something different- this is a songfic taken from the song **_**When There was Me and You**_**- sung by Gabriella (a.k.a. Vanessa Hudgens) in the first movie! Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

I sat on my bed, my thoughts whirling around in my head. They went in circles, like when you're in kindergarten and you sit on the Sit 'n' Spin for hours at a time.

_Troy Bolton broke up with me! He broke up with me! Why? We were so great together! Now, he's going out with Sharpay Evans! _I shuddered, picturing the blonde girl.

Her hair fell to the middle of her small chest, in layered waves. Her bangs falling to her perfectly arched eyebrows. Sharpay's eyes, perfectly oval, are outlined with black mascara. Her nose is "cute as a button", and her teeth sparkly white when she flashes one of her perfect smiles.

It's funny when you find yourself  
Looking from the outside

_That's what I'm doing now_, I thought humming the lyrics in my head. _I'm watching helplessly from the outside as Troy and Sharpay are wrapped in each other's faces-_

I'm standing here  
But all I want is to be over there

_With you, Troy Bolton- Basketball Boy._

Why did I let myself believe  
Miracles could happen-

_I thought you were my reward, my gift, for moving across the country- again. _

'Cause now I have to pretend  
That I don't really care

_I don't care,_ I thought to myself. I tucked a piece of my brunette hair behind my ear and looked out onto the balcony that Troy had scaled a few months prior. That night, he had come- sheet music in hand- to ask if I would do the winter musical with him.

I thought you were my fairytale  
My dream when I'm not sleeping  
A wish upon a star that's coming true

_You were my first real, serious boyfriend. And what did you do with that information? You worked your way into my heart- just to break it! _

But everybody else could tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth

_Obviously not everyone! _I thought thinking of my best friend, Taylor McKessie. _She knew how much in love with Troy I was, and, like me, thought he felt the same way! _

When there was me and you.  
I swore I knew the melody  
That I heard you singing

_I thought our hearts were singing the same song- apparently, I was wrong._

And when you smiled  
You made me feel  
Like I could sing along

_Troy's smile…_ I closed my brown eyes and pictured his smile. His soft lips surrounded his straight, perfectly white, teeth. I sighed, wanting to melt at the memory.

_Wait! I'm supposed to be getting over him! _I thought bringing my attention back to my room.

But then you went and changed the words-

_Boy did he ever!_

Now my heart is empty  
I'm only left with use-to-be's  
And once upon a song

_Oh, but those memories, _I thought_, those memories are amazing! _

The first time we sang together- over winter break. _Start of Something New,_ I thought remembering one of my favorite songs. _It feels so right- To be here with you- And now… lookin' in your eyes- I feel in my heart- The start of something new__, _I sang silently in my head. I remembered what Troy's voice sounded like- blending with mine.

And when we both accidentally auditioned for the musical-_What I've been looking for. _Kelsi Nielsen had tripped and all her sheet music had gone everywhere…

_Like kindergarten_, I thought remembering Troy's secret hideout.

I know you're not a fairytale  
And dreams are meant for sleeping  
And wishes on a star  
Just don't come true

_At least, I know I want to believe that. _I let out a depressing sigh. _But the thing is, he _was_ a fairytale, and a dream, and a wish!_

And now I can tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
Because I liked the view

_Oh yeah- especially the view of his lips hovering over mine, just before we got interrupted all those times. _I smiled thinking about it. _And the views of our hands laced together…_

When there was me and you

_Was there ever a Gabriella and Troy? Maybe I concocted the whole thing in my head. Maybe I just twisted everything to fit my perfect fantasy…_

I can't believe that I could be so blind  
It's like you were floating  
While I was falling  
And I didn't mind

_You were- I mean, he was, trying to let me down easy- I was just too blind to see it. So now, while he's floating in Heaven with Sharpay, I'm falling to Hell!_

Because I liked the view  
I thought you felt it too

_I truly thought Troy was just as in love with me as I was with him! Seemingly not!_

When there was me and you…

When I finished humming, I looked up and saw Taylor standing in the doorway to my bedroom. Her dark, curly hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She was wearing light washed jeans and a hot pink halter.

And then, I burst into tears.

Taylor quickly joined me on my queen size bed and wrapped her arms around me. "I'm sorry Gabi- Chad just told me."

My tears ran down my face and onto her shoulder.

"But why didn't you tell me?" She asked with concern in her voice.

I pulled away from my best friend and wiped my tears away with my fingers. "I'm fine," I said choking back another round of tears.

She smiled. "Yeah, you're fine," Taylor said sarcastically. "You loved him- there's no reason that you shouldn't cry!"

I wiped a tear that had escaped and was sliding down my cheek. "But he's going out with _her_! He dumped me to go out with the devil-a."

**(A/N: Did you like it? I got the idea, well, from the song **_**When There was Me and You**_**. I'm not sure if I'm going to eventually continue this and make into an actual story- or if I'll keep it as a Oneshot. When you review, tell me if you'd be interested in having me continue it. If that's what is decided, it may take me a little while, because I'm in the middle of putting **_**Ryan and Justine**_** up, and trying to write the sequel to it (**_**Time, Fate, and Love**_**). **


	2. Back To School

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks to everyone that reviewed: Holy Cross Baby, KrisTWIN, and bellafan123! It means a lot that you all liked this story! This chapter is kind of short, but I hope you like it! Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**Chapter Two**

The next day, I walked into East High with my best friend walking next to me. I was wearing a short-sleeved, red, shirt with a small capital E on the upper, left side. My faded jeans fell just to the floor, and covered most of my black clogs. My hair was pulled into a high pony- something that I haven't done since I was little.

Taylor had a headband in, holding back her thick, wavy, brown hair. She was wearing an off-white tank top dress, which came to a V in the front, and fell just below her knees. Taylor's sandals, also off-white, crossed just before the open toe, and had a heel that was about an inch high.

I carried my red and white tote bag through the crowds of students getting reacquainted after the long summer break. "Oh. My. God!" I heard, "You look amazing!" "Where did you get your outfit? I love it!"

Taylor followed behind me, her black and red backpack slung over her shoulders. I stopped at the open doorway to Ms. Darbus's classroom. I looked back at her, and gave her a weak smile, which she returned. "It'll be fine," Taylor reassured me walking into the room.

I took a deep breath, and took a step towards the door, but was cut off by an average-height blond. "Hey! Watch where you're going."

The girl turned and looked at me. "Sorry," she said coldly, turning and starting to walk away.

"Wait- Sharpay!" I called after her.

She came back to me, a totally fake smile on her face. "What?" She snapped at me, placing her manicured hands on her hips.

"I really don't want what happened last year to affect this year," I started.

"What happened?" She asked twirling a piece of hair with her index finger as a couple of football players walked by on their way to homeroom.

"I took your spot in the winter musical. I don't want that to affect this year." I explained. "In any way."

"O-Kay," Sharpay said slowly, turning and strutting into the classroom, like she owned the place.

I stared after her, and when I heard the warning bell a couple seconds later, I went into the room and sat down at my desk in the back.

"Welcome back to a wonderful school year!" Ms. Darbus began as the final bell rang. "Was that a cell phone?" She asked sternly.

"No, Ms. Darbus. That was the final bell," Kelsi Nielsen replied.

"Oh, okay. Anyway, as I was saying, this school year brings many new opportunities. The fall musical will be Annie…"

I stopped listening, and turned my attention to the back of Troy Bolton's, dirty blond head. _Oh, he's so hot! Especially with his new haircut! Oh! _I saw, then that Sharpay dropped a note on Troy's desk, and longingly put her hand on his. _Oh that girl makes me _so_ mad! _

"… And as always, you can audition for singles or pairs. See me with more information…" Ms. Darbus droned on about the musical.

As she continued her lecture, I silently pulled out my schedule, and studied it. _First, I have Latin first, and then I go to Chemistry. Yay! _I thought._ Two fun classes in a row! _

Just then, the bell rung, signaling the end of homeroom, and everyone gathered up their bags, and headed to their classes.

**(A/N: So as you can tell, I've decided to continue this! I feel like it has a lot of potential… But, unlike all the other fanfics I've written, this one hasn't been previously written in a notebook somewhere… So, I don't exactly have a plan of where this is going to go… Anyway, I hope you liked it!)**


	3. Latin

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks to everyone that reviewed: Holy Cross Baby, KrisTWIN, and bellafan123! Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sorry, I keep forgetting to put this on here… I don't own the characters (Except Mrs. Marshall), or the song **_**When There Was Me And You**_**. I do however own the plot of this story! **

**Chapter Three**

I waved good-bye to Taylor and walked into my Latin classroom. I took two steps towards the front of the room, and stopped dead in my tracks. _Troy!_ _Oh my god! Troy Bolton is in my A.P. Latin class! _I wanted to turn around and go to the direction center and have them switch my class, but then I saw him turn and look at me.

"Hi Gabi!" Troy greeted, giving me a wave from across the room.

I hoisted my tote back farther on my shoulder, and walked over to my ex. "What are you doing here?" I whispered, rather coldly.

He pulled out his chair and sat down, motioning for me to join him.

_You wish! _I thought. "Um, no thanks, I'm going to sit over there," I explained jerking my head towards the other side of the room. "But, why are you in _this_ class? You have this afternoon's block free."

"Because this way, I can go home early."

I shook my head in disgust. _Was_ it disgust, or was it jealousy? I couldn't tell- or maybe I didn't want to be able to tell. Either way, I knew this wasn't going to be a good year. "You know. That's just like you," I replied crossing the room and sitting down.

**Troy's POV:**

I watched Gabriella walk away from me, her dark hair pulled back into a ponytail. She sat down across the room, obviously annoyed with me. I saw her pull out a notebook, and scribble something across the top of the first page.

_This should be an interesting year_,I thought as our teacher addressed the class, in Latin, from the front of the room.

"…So," She explained in English, "I will be assigning your seats."

I tuned Mrs. Marshall out until I heard my name. She pointed at a seat in the second row, and then I heard her say "Gabriella Montez." Mrs. Marshall

I snapped my head up and looked at Gabi. _Great! _I picked up my black backpack and slung it over my shoulder. I slowly made my way over to my new seat, next to my ex-girlfriend. _Great. Just great! _I thought again.

Gabriella sat down on the left side of the two-person table, which left me sitting on the right side. I pulled out my plastic chair, and sat down. I watched Gabi take out her notebook, once again, and looked at what she had written. _**LATIN- August 28**. _And as always, noticed her penmanship. The letters flowed nicely together, creating a beautiful picture.

"What?" She snapped, when she noticed me looking at her.

"Nothing. I was just looking at your writing."

"Well, it's nothing special."

I closed my eyes, wanting this day to be over already. I took a deep breath, and reached into my bag for a notebook. I grabbed a red one, and a pen. I flipped open the cover and scribbled, **Gabi, I don't want this year ruined, because we are no longer together.**I shoved the notebook over to her, and watched her read it.

_**Yeah, well, it already is- thanks to you! **_She wrote back.

**But, I want us to be friends. We had such good times together!** I saw a small smile escape from her lips as she read my note. _She remembers…_

**_Yeah, but that was before- Things are different now._ **

**But, they don't have to be. I don't _want_ them to be!**

**_But they are Troy! They are so, very, very different now! _**

I sighed, and took my notebook back. _I'm not going to win this war- at least, not right now._

**(A/N: How was it? Did you all enjoy it? Does anyone have any suggestions for what they feel should happen? If you do, submit a review and tell me about it- I'll try to incorporate as many of your ideas as I can! In the meantime, enjoy life- you only get to live it once!) **


	4. Derek

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks to everyone that reviewed! Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (Except Mrs. Marshall and Derek), or the song **_**When There Was Me And You**_**. I do, however, own the plot of this story! **

**Chapter Four**

**Gabriella's POV:**

I walked into the lunchroom later that afternoon and spotted Taylor across the cafeteria sitting at a round table. She was sitting next to Chad Danforth, who was chatting with other members of the basketball team. I quickly walked over to the large group and spotted a very hot dirty-blond head.

Troy smiled at me, but quickly turned his attention to the guys. "Yes, exactly! And practice today is until six, and then we'll have a fast meeting tomorrow before the game."

Sharpay Evans walked up, her white heels click-clacking across the linoleum floor. She wrapped her tan arms around Troy's waist, and whispered something in his ear- making him smile.

I rolled my eyes and motioned to Taylor that I was leaving.

She nodded, understanding my reasoning, and waved good-bye.

**Sharpay's POV:**

After I had grabbed a sandwich, I made my way over to where Troy was standing with his friends. I immediately recognized Gabriella, and made a mental note to talk to her later. When I finally reached Troy, I whispered, "How have you been darling? I've missed you all day!"

He invited me to sit down next to him, which I gladly took.

"Hi Sharpay," Zeke greeted, coming over to all of us, with a smile on his face. "I baked you something." He handed me a Ziploc baggie of chocolate chip cookies.

I looked at Troy, with a questioning look on my face.

He shrugged, and continued his conversation with Chad.

"Um… Thanks Zeke," I replied hesitantly. _Why does he always bake stuff for _me_? It's not like we're dating… _

"I made them chocolate chip, because I know how much you like chocolate…" Zeke babbled.

I nodded my head slowly, raising my eyebrows. "Yeah, it's my favorite," I replied mockingly.

**Gabriella's POV:**

Once I left the crowded cafeteria, I went to the library. I sat down at one of the only empty tables, and took out my AP Calculus textbook. I opened to chapter one, and started reading.

A couple minutes later, I heard a masculine voice ask, "Can I sit here?"

I looked up from my book, to a light brown-haired boy with square-rimmed glasses. "Um… Sure."

"Thanks," He replied sounding grateful. "I have AP Gov next block, and I still haven't written my theory on the US government that we got over the summer."

"You haven't written it yet?" I asked.

"Didn't I just say that?"

I let a small giggle escape from my lips. "Yeah, it's just that it took me a while to do it."

"Crap! I'm so screwed!"

"Well, 'so screwed', I'm Gabriella Montez."

He smiled, picking up his pencil. "Hi Gabriella, I'm Derek."

"Hi Derek. Want some help?"

He looked up from his blank notebook, and his brown eyes caught mine, causing my stomach to turn over.

_What the heck! I just met the guy!_

"Sure, that'd be great!"

**(A/N: Holy Cross Baby, here you go! She met someone new! Hmm… I wonder what will happen between them- if anything… I guess you'll just have to wait and see! Sorry about jumping around a lot in this chapter- I just wanted Sharpay's view in here, but once I started it, I couldn't think of much else to add to it…Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! **2ofSix**)**


	5. Flirting, Flirting, Flirting!

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks to everyone that reviewed! Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (Except Mrs. Marshall, Mr. Donnal and Derek), or the song **_**When There Was Me And You**_**. I do, however, own the plot of this story! **

**Chapter Five**

**Gabriella's POV:**

I laughed and lightly patted Derek on the arm. "Seriously. Don't wait until the last minute to do everything next time. It releases a lot of stress."

He smiled, and replied, "What are you know? A shrink?"  
I shook my head. "No, but I can be if you want me to be."

He smiled again, and lifted his bag onto his shoulder. "I should get going. I do have class next block.

"Yeah, me too."

We both stood up together, and he held open the door for me. I felt my stomach do another flip, as we both went our separate ways.

"-- Gabriella!?" A voice called. I whirled around and saw Troy trying to get my attention.

"What? Sorry."

"Who was that?" he asked, with interest- his eyes following Derek's dark head bob down the hallway.

I shrugged. "Some guy."

"Really?" Troy replied sarcastically. "I thought he was a girl."

"Well, you never know." I shifted my bag on my shoulder, and looked up to Troy's face.

A small smile spread across his lips, as he was thinking something.

"What?" I asked.

He shook his head, and laughed.

"What? I want to know!" I poked Troy in the stomach- feeling his strong abs beneath my finger.

Troy sighed, grabbing my hand so that I would stop poking him.

My stomach flipped, which I tried to ignore.

"I was just thinking that he knows, and that his girlfriend probably knows."

A horrified expression filled my face, as I looked down the hallway. Derek's head had disappeared from the crowd, but I could still picture his handsome face in my head. His beautiful brown eyes, filled with wonder and awe, when he looked at you- into your soul. His dark hair, cut so perfectly that you didn't even want to teasingly play with it. (Yes, it was that perfect!) And then his square-rimmed glasses, that made him look really, really smart. I smiled at the memory of our tutor session, and then looked back to Troy. "What girlfriend?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. But a guy like that probably has a girlfriend."

_I hope not! _I thought, horrified at the thought of anyone else touching those soft lips, looking into those mysterious eyes, and holding those warm hands. "Well, maybe not. Look at Zeke! And Ryan. Neither of them have girlfriends."

Troy nodded. "Yes, that's true. But first off, Zeke is totally in love Sharpay, and secondly, Ryan isn't exactly straight."

My eyes widened with shock. "What?! Since when?"

Troy thought for a couple of minutes. "Well, I guess it became official over the summer…"

"Oh my god! I mean, I always thought that he was gay, but never thought that he'd admit it."

Troy nodded, just as the bell rang. "Well, see you later."

"Yeah, you too," I replied, letting out a flirty wave good-bye.

I turned around, letting my dark hair flow behind me, and walked down the hallway, towards the AP Gov. room, that Derek had just left.

A blond-haired girl started towards me, her heels clacking on the floor. She stopped me, before I went in. "Leave him alone," she said threateningly.

"Was that a threat?" I asked, placing a hand on my hip.

She raised her eyebrows, and walked away.

I looked after Sharpay as she strutted down the hallway, like she owned the school. I shook my head, and walked into class.

Derek smiled at me, and motioned for me to sit next to him.

**Derek's POV:**

I saw Gabriella walk into Gov. and couldn't help but let a smile spread across my lips. _She's so beautiful._

After she sat down, I quickly whispered, "Thanks for saving my ass."

"No problem," she whispered back as Mr. Donnal wrote his name up on the white board.

I watched her write today's date on the top of a blank notebook page, and then underline: _**AP Government**_. Her handwriting was so smooth, and flawless, if it was cake, I would have eaten it right then and there.

"Just doing my job."

"So now you're a teacher?" I asked, continuing our joke from earlier.

"Nope," She shook her head. "But I can be if you want me to be."  
"Oh, don't you worry. I'll need a lot of teaching." I whispered, catching her brown eyes, and letting out a flirtatious smile. Then, I raised my eyebrows, playfully.

She smiled back- trying to hold in a giggle, and lightly hit my arm.

**(A/N: FLIRTING, FLIRTING, FLIRTING Alert! Next chapter is all about Taylor and Chad (and maybe some more flirting between Gabriella and Derek…) who knows what I'll be in the mood for!)**


	6. Our Night

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks to everyone that reviewed! Read, Review, and Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, yeah. We all know that I don't own any of the characters, except my OC's. I also own the plot of this fanfic! Also, not sure if there is such a thing as a Chi color, or not, but in this story, a Chi color is a color that helps someone relax and be at peace with him or her self.**

**Note: I don't think any of the cast have siblings, but since Taylor's house has so many bedrooms, I'm going to make her have siblings! **Taylor- 18, Tanner- 16, Tamara- 13

**  
Chapter Six  
**

**Taylor's POV:  
**  
When I got home from school, I quickly pulled into the two-car garage and shut the engine. I grabbed my bag off the front seat and bounded up the wooden steps into the house. All I knew was that I was so glad that it was finally Friday.

This first week of school has been long and boring- you know how it is. The teachers play annoying get-to-know-you games and then by the end of the first day, you're so sick of it all, you just want to throw up. Well, that's why I was really glad that Chad was coming over tonight!

It was going to be our first night alone in the house, and I wanted it to be special. Not _that_ kind of special, just special. I pulled my dark hair back into a pony, and sat down on the couch in the large living room. I let out a huge sigh, and rested my head on the back of the couch. I closed my eyes, enjoying the peacefulness of the quiet house and let my thoughts wander.

_It's so nice that Tanner has soccer practice after school, and that Tamara doesn't get home until 3:15. It certainly gives me some time to myself_, I thought opening my eyes once again. I glanced at the clock and noticed that it was already three. _Where does the time go?_ I got up off the couch, and sauntered into my room- the one that is next to my dad's office. I dropped my bag onto the floor, and looked around my room.

I placed my hands on my hips, and noticed the bare walls. _This needs to be fixed- ASAP! _I couldn't believe that I had never noticed how empty my room looked. Maybe it was because I was always so busy with East High's Scholastic Decathlon Team, which hadn't started yet this school year. I walked over to my closet, and opened the white double doors. _Come on! There has to be something in here to spice up my room! I frantically dug through the top shelf, looking for a blanket and maybe a doily to put under my touch lamp. _I threw my hands up into the air, and let out a couple of choice words under my breath.

"Taylor!" Tamara called from the front door. "Taylor!" She called again.

"In here!" I yelled, trying to reorganize my closet quickly.

Tamara walked into my room, and saw me kneeling by my open closet. "What are you doing?" She asked, placing a manicured hand on her shapely hips. Her dark hair, similar in color to mine, was straight, with not a curl in sight.

_Why does she get all the good looks? _I though enviously to myself glancing up at my younger sister. "Trying to spice up my room, why?"

She gave me a look, which seemed to question my sanity. "Why?" She asked, looking around my room.

"Have you not seen how bare these walls look? We've lived here for what? Six years now, and my room looks like we just moved in. I want it to look like..." I trailed off, looking back into my closet. "Well, for it to look like me."

Tamara sighed, seemingly bored. "But what's the point. Why do it now, after all these years?" She picked at a hangnail, and then looked back down at me.

I shrugged, running my hands over my jeans. "I don't know. It just seems like a good time..."

"It's for Chad, isn't it?" She asked, interest picking at her voice. "He's coming over tonight, isn't he? Well, isn't that fascinating?" She looked to me, and then around my room. "Yep, you definitely need some help. Let's start with how you look, rather than how your room looks."

"There's nothing wrong with how I look!" I protested, placing the last shoe in place, and shutting the doors. "Now, my room is another story."

"It's not like he is going to notice your _room_ Tay! He's only going to be looking at you! Especially..."  
I cut her off. "No, you are not touching my face, or my hair," I replied crossing my room to sit on my bed.

"What about..."

"No, not my nails either."

She sent a glare across the room. "Please?" She begged.

I shook my dark, curly hair so that my pony tail swung around my dark face. "No, but maybe you can help me decide what to wear."

She smiled, and then walked into our adjoining bathroom. "Okay, I guess that'll have to do," she replied, glancing at herself in the mirror.

I walked in, and stood behind her. She was quickly catching up to my five feet, two inches. "Aren't you beautiful," I said smiling.

She returned the smile, and turned around to face me. "What time is Chad going to be here?" She asked seriously.

I shrugged. "I don't know, six-ish- maybe. He didn't specify..."

"Taylor!" Tamara exclaimed. "Don't you know anything!?! You're supposed to set specific times!"

"But we never set specific times. Just whenever we can get together, whether he comes here, or I go there."

Tamara shook her dark head back and forth, and slapped her hand to her forehead. "You have so much to learn!" She swiftly walked past me into her own room, and motioned for me to follow.

"You're only supposed to help me decide what to wear," I reminded her, looking around her room. _Geez! It's been a while since I've been in here_, I thought, looking at the orange comforter lying across her bed, to the orange polka dots surrounding her full length mirror on the opposite wall. "When did you...? How did you...?" I started to ask.

My sister shrugged. "A while ago. I told Mom that I was tired of having my room be plain and boring, so she helped me decorate."

"It's really nice," I told her. "Especially since Dad won't let us paint..." I let my voice trail off, as I noticed something that was sitting on her dresser. I looked at her, and back to the dresser. "Is this...?" I asked picking up the frame.

She nodded. "Yeah. It's the poem that you wrote... About me."

I smiled, and silently read the poem to myself.

_**When we're together, **_

_**Things seem**_

_**Right.**_

_**Like they are supposed to-**_

_**Everything is going right **_

_**When we're together.**_

"I can't believe you kept that all these years. I mean, I wrote that when I was in... sixth grade. Just after we moved into this house."

She nodded. "Well, it made me feel special. It made me feel like I was important."

I walked across the white carpet, and placed my arms around her shoulders. "You are important Tamara! Very, very important!"

"I know that, but since you've started high school, it seems like you don't have time for me anymore. And, now you have Chad..."

"Honey," I said, releasing the hug. "I always have time for you. I promise!"

"Okay." She sunk onto her bed, and thought for a minute, while I looked around the rest of her room.

"What's with the orange?" I asked, noticing the strong color that surrounded me.

"It's my Chi color."

"You're what?" I asked turning to look at my beautiful sister.

"My Chi color. It helps me relax and be at peace with myself."

"O-kay," I said slowly. "So, what's my Chi color?"

She shrugged. "It's different for everyone. It depends on your life style, your personality, and other traits about you." She went over to her bookshelf, and pulled out _Chi Colors and You_. "Let's see..." She said silently, opening the book to the table of contents. After finding what she wanted, she flipped to another page in the book. "Okay, these are true or false questions, please answer truthfully," She read , while glancing up to look at me. "Question one- You tend to be swayed by the thoughts and opinions around you."

I thought for a second. "False," I said, thinking specifically of the students at East High, and how different I was from all of them.

"O-kay." Tamara marked something in the book, and then continued, "question two- You love to spend time outside, exploring nature."

I scoffed. "Yeah right!" I said. "False."

She made another mark, and continued with question three, "You like to spend time by yourself, but you also enjoy spending time with others."

"True."

Tamara nodded with a smile on her face.

"What?" I asked. "What's that smile for?"

"Shhh! Let's just keep going." She looked back down at the book. "Question four, you are fairly happy with the way your life has turned out thus far."

I nodded, "Yes, true."

When Tamara had gotten through all the questions, she smiled once again to herself. "I knew it!"

"Knew what?" I asked.

"That you're hot pink." Tamara closed the book, and silently slipped it back into her bookshelf. "So, now, you have to find things that are hot pink- posters, decals, furniture, etc, and decorate your room with them.

"It's that easy?" I asked taking one last look around her room. "Wow!"

She nodded. "And now, your life is about to get even easier."

"And why is that?" I asked standing up from the floor, and stretching my arms above my head.

"Because I know exactly what you are going to wear."

An hour later, I was taking the shepherd's pie out of the oven when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" I yelled across the house so that my brother and sister would both hear me. I set the pie on the top of the stove, and tore the apron from my waist, exposing my dark-wash jeans and hot pink sweater. I rushed to the front door, just before Chad rang the bell again. I opened the wooden door, and exclaimed sarcastically, "Geez! Can't you wait two seconds?"

"I've been waiting for you my whole life, I don't think a couple of more seconds will hurt anything," Chad replied as a smile spread across his face. He walked across the threshold, into the entryway. "Mmm. Something smells good," Chad said, taking my hand and leading me to the kitchen. When he spotted the shepherd's pie sitting on top of the stove, he smiled down at me again. "My favorite!" He placed a finger under my chin, and tilted my head up to his five-ten frame. He gently brought his lips to mine, and held me close.

_Hem-hem._

We broke apart and found Tanner and Tamara standing in the doorway. I felt myself blush as the two of them slid into the booth in the corner of the kitchen. "Do you have to make out in front of us?" Tanner asked, looking from me to Chad, and then back to me again.

"Um..." I said hesitantly. "We weren't making out, as you should know. We were simply sharing a hello-kiss." I untangled myself from Chad's arms, and brought the pie to the table. "Everyone dig in," I said, sliding into the booth, with Chad next to me.

I took a bite, savoring the taste. "So, what are you guys doing tonight?" I asked my younger siblings.

They both shrugged. "Probably just watch TV," they replied together. _Seriously, sometimes they can be one person_, I thought silently as Chad and Tanner talked about soccer.

When everyone was finished, we all dispersed, going our separate ways. Tanner and Tamara both went to their rooms, while Chad and I decided to head upstairs to watch a movie in the den. We laced our fingers together, and sauntered up the carpeted stairs.

"So," Chad said, placing another soft kiss on my lips. "What movie do you want to watch?"

I shrugged. "I don't care, just not a horror, graphic, or sci-fi."

"What's left then?" He asked with a wide smile on his face.

"Action, comedy," I paused and looked at him, "romance. Honestly, I could go for a good romance right now."

"You could, could you?" he replied with a mischievous grin on his face. "Well, then it looks like you chose the perfect person to hang out with tonight." He smiled down at me again, and we relaxed on the couch together while we watched _The Notebook_.

**(A/N: Okay, so this was much longer than I was anticipating, so I hope you liked it! The next chapter I'm hoping will be more about everyone- Gabriella/ Derek, Chad/ Taylor, Troy/ Sharpay, and the rest of the gang! But, who knows what I'll feel like when I start writing chapter seven! Until then, relax, have fun, and enjoy life! Oh, and BTW- HAPPY THANKSGIVING!)**


	7. A Little Bit of Everything

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks to everyone that reviewed! Read, Review, and Enjoy! **

_**Note:**_** I am really sorry that it is taking me forever to get this up! I have just been super busy with school and homework and Christmas shopping and gymnastics... but hopefully by the January fourth I will be able to get another chapter up. It depends what else comes up! :)**

_**Second Note: **_**I have changed the rating on this story from K to T, because I realized that there are a lot more things I can do with the characters (and have the characters do) with the higher rating. **

_**Disclaimer:**_** Yeah, yeah, yeah. We all know that I don't own any of the characters, except my OC's. I also own the plot of this fanfic! **

**This chapter is going to be more about the whole gang, Gabriella and Derek, Chad and Taylor, Troy and Sharpay!**

**  
Chapter Seven**

**Gabriella's POV:**

I quickly spun the lock combination on my locker, and grabbed my books for the day. _Latin, Chemistry, and Gov. _

"Hey beautiful!" Derek said smoothly. He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"Derek..." I lifted my tote bag off the ground. "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean 'What are you doing?'" He asked, using finger quotes around my words. He took both of my hands in his and looked deeply into my eyes. "I just thought..."

"Derek, it is only the second week of school. We don't need to rush things." I let go of his hands and smiled up at him.

"Is this because of that Jerk..."

"He's not a jerk Derek. But yes, he was my first true love. I'll never forget that." He looked at me and nodded, presumably understanding my reasoning, but who knows. He is one of the world's most unknown species after all...

The bell rang, signaling the beginning of first block. "Come on, we have to get to class." I took hold of his hands, and allowed him to lace our fingers together as he walked me to Latin. "So, I'll see you later..."

"Yeah, meet me in the library for lunch, I have gov homework to do."

"Derek! What the heck?!?! I apparently have more work to do than I thought!" I replied with a smile on my face.

"Whatever could you mean?" He joked back.

I gave him a look saying you-know-what-I-mean!, and we both laughed. "Okay, see you later!" I said, heading into the room.

"Definitely."

**Troy POV:**

_There she is. That beautiful dark hair can be seen a mile away. The way it flows back and forth as she walks, bouncing along with her breasts. God Troy! Get a grip! You're the one that broke up with her, remember? _I nodded to myself as Gabriella sat down.

She looked at me and then at Mrs. Marshall, and then back to me.

"What?" I whispered as Mrs. Marshall explained what we would be doing today- in Latin of course.

She shook her dark curls while keeping her eyes on the board, but she managed to let a smile spread across her lips.

_Those luscious, beautiful lips. TROY!!! What the hell! You have a girlfriend! And a gorgeous one at that. _

I brought my attention back to reality.

"... so now, I would like you to decline the nouns that I have written up on the board into nominative, genitive, dative, accusative, and ablative. And when you have done that, put the adjectives into masculine, feminine, and plural, and then finally, conjugate the verbs into present, imperfect, perfect, pluperfect, and... I guess that will suffice for now."

I turned to Gabriella, who was busy copying down the words on the board.

_**Theater, stage, crowd, slave**_...

"What... Why are you smiling?"

"No reason," She replied continuing to smile while she worked.

"Is is that guy?" I asked. "Your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend; we're just going out," Gabriella stated. She turned to look at me. "At least for now..."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I'm not ready for a committed relationship yet." She turned back to her notebook. _**Adjectives: good, beautiful, ugly**_...

"Oh. And I suppose that's my fault?" I asked, running a hand through my hair. _Great, now she's got me feeling guilty. Wait! Why should _I _feel guilty? I don't have a reason to. It's not my fault she loved me more than I loved her!_

"Who else Troy?" She asked, raising her voice to a loud whisper.

**

* * *

**

Chad POV:

When the bell rang signaling the end of second block, I rushed to the cafeteria. "Hi Love," I replied, wrapping my arms around Taylor's middle.

"Hi," she replied, placing a kiss on my lips. "What have you been up to?"

"You mean since Friday night?" I asked.

She nodded, sitting down at the round table, bringing me down with her.

"Well, Saturday Troy and I gathered up the team and we went to the park to play. And Sunday Mom, Dad, and I drove up to the lake house for one last summer swim."

"That sounds like fun," she replied, looking at me closely.

"What?" I asked, running my hand along her thigh.

"I was just thinking that maybe we could get away one weekend and head up there..." Her voice trailed off, probably as she started planning our getaway.

"Hmmm.... Yes, that sounds terrific! When would you like to go?"

She shrugged. "I don't know... I think I'm going to do some research." She leaned down and kissed me quickly. "I'll be back in a little bit!"

**Taylor POV:**

When I walked into the library, I immediately spotted Gabriella sitting at her usual table, helping...._ Is that Derek Langdon? Oh my god, it is! _I went over to the two of them, and tapped on Gabi's shoulder, causing her to jump out of her seat.

"My god Tay- you scared me!"

"I'm sorry, but guess what?!?!" She wasn't guessing. "Okay, I'll just tell you. Chad and I are going to Conchas Lake, and spending a weekend there!"

"Oh my god! When?"

"I don't know. So, I need your help!"

Derek cleared his throat. "Um, Gabi, I'll see you in Gov, okay?"

"What? No, don't leave. This will only take a second," I told him, glaring at Taylor.

"No, it's all right Gabi. We can talk about this later. I didn't know you guys were... um... busy." _Now I feel like an idiot! Duh Tay! They were... what were they doing? _I looked back, and saw them huddled together bending over the table. He had his arm around her waist, and she was giggling at something Derek had said. "She didn't tell me they were going out," I muttered under my breath as I walked out of the library.

**

* * *

**

Sharpay POV:

On the ride home from school, Troy was awfully quiet. "Troy, honey?" I asked, reaching over to his muscular arm. "What's wrong?"

He took his eyes off the road, and looked at me. "What? Nothing is wrong. What makes you think that something is wrong?" He looked back at the road, and followed it around a curve.

"You're very quiet. Never this quiet."

He shrugged. "I guess I just have a lot on my mind."

"You want to talk about it?" I asked, stroking his bicep with my fingertips.

He shook his head, and we drove to my house in silence. The large white house slowly appeared in front of us as we drove down the street. We pulled into the cul-de-sac at the end, and Troy shut the engine.

"Come on," I invited, "I'll show you around!" We both climbed out of the car and walked up the front steps and into the house. I took his hand in mine, and we walked through the house together. "The kitchen, obviously..." I said, letting out a small giggle, "Duh, right?" I let out a deep breath. _Why am I so nervous? Oh, right, because Troy Bolton, the guy that I have been in love with since like Kindergarten, is in my house! _"And this is the family room," I explained, as we passed through the dining room and walked into the family room. The beige love seat was against the back wall, and the matching sofa was on the adjacent wall. "Okay, now, through that door is the library slash office," I explained as we stopped at the foot of the stairs. "And upstairs..."

"That's okay, Sharpay. We don't have to go up there."

"Don't you want to see my room?" I asked, or more like whined. Before he could answer, I grabbed his hand, and led him up the carpeted stairs. At the top, we took a right. I pointed to the door at the top of the stairs. "That is the bathroom that Ryan and I share, and this," I pointed at Ryan's closed door, "is Ryan's room. And across the hall there is Mom and Dad's bathroom, and next to that is their bedroom." We walked silently around the small loop until we came to my room. "And this," I said, "is my room."

I slowly opened the door, and watched his face. "We can either do homework in here, or downstairs in the library. It doesn't matter to me." _Please say up here! Please say up here! _

"Um. I don't care. We can work up here," he replied, looking around my room.

"Great! Let me go see if Maria can make us a snack!"

"Maria?" Troy asked.

"Yes, our housekeeper."

"Right! Of course!" He said. "Okay, I'll start working then.

"'Kay, I'll be right back!"

**Troy POV:**

I looked around Sharpay's room. Her queen-sized bed had a pink quilt on top with her initials SE in the center in white. Around her initials was a flower shape, made with different designs, and different shades and tints of pink. Her dresser was on the back wall, next to the window seat, which looked out into the cul-de-sac. The street was empty, but I could hear cars passing nearby. I glanced at the houses in sight, and noticed that they all were pretty much in the same condition as this one. _Who knew that there are so many rich people in this part of town!_

"Okay, I brought us some chips and root beer. Is that okay?" She asked placing then on the table next to her bed.

I turned away from the window and smiled. "It's perfect. Thank you Sharpay!" She pulled out her laptop and sat down on her bed, so I joined her. "What did you want to do for this project for human behavior?" I asked, taking my binder out of my backpack.

"I was thinking of doing something about how opposite sexes react to one another, and how that causes individuals to act." She looked at me, her blue eyes sparkling like fireworks.

"I like the idea. I mean, it certainly is out of the ordinary like Richards wants it to be. But," I hesitated, "how do you want to go about doing this?"

She leaned towards me and kissed my lips. I opened my mouth wider, allowing her more access, as she moved closer to me. Her hands were slowly moving down my arms, over my muscles... _She really likes my arms! It's like she can't get enough..._

"Wait, Sharpay," I croaked, "why did you stop?" I sat up and looked at her blond hair and blue eyes and then let my eyes travel down the rest of her petite body.

"Because I wanted to see how you would react," she explained, typing something into her computer. "And I was right." She continued typing.

"If I were you, I would put your computer down."

"And why is that?" She asked ignoring my warning.

"Because now all that testosterone is running through me and I don't know if I can control myself much longer."

"That's good, I like that." She typed my response and looked back at me. "Anything else you have to say?" She asked.

"Just one thing," I told her. I kissed her passionately and let my hands run free in her long hair, and then roam around her back for a while. I broke off the kiss and looked down at Sharpay. Her eyes were closed as she enjoyed this new attention. "Are you willing to take it to second?"

She nodded and then pulled me back on top of her. She kissed me urgently, and allowed my hands to travel down her back. When I reached the bottom of her shirt, I brought my hands around to the front and let them work their way back up to the top...

"Sharpay! Sharpay!" Ryan called. "Where are you?" He asked, climbing the stairs.

"I quickly climbed off of Sharpay and sat down next to her. "Make it look like we've been working." I explained, picking my binder up off the floor.

"Sharpay!" Ryan called again.

"What?" She yelled. "We're in here."

Ryan opened the door and came in. "Oh. There you are. Hi Troy."

"Hi," I nodded, flipping through my binder.

"Mrs. Darbus has a great idea for the spring production, but she wants our input."

Sharpay looked back at me. "Yeah, what's the idea? I'm sure Troy would love to hear it too!"

"Senior Year. She wants to take different events and things that are going to happen this year, and put them all together into a musical! So... What do you think?"

**(A/N: Okay, so I know at the beginning I said that this takes place after the first movie (so the second one hasn't happened yet). Well, That is still true, but it is senior year. I think I forgot to mention that. Do you like the idea? Let me know, and I'll see what I can do with it! That part may need to be the sequel though... Anyway, we'll see! Next chapter will be Chad and Taylor at the Lakeside Cabin! But, until I get that up, stay out of trouble and have a wonderful New Year!)**


	8. Lakeside Cabin

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks to everyone that reviewed! Read, Review, and Enjoy! **

_**Note:**_** For all of you that do not read my profile page, I am continuing this story for a school writing assignment, so this will help me update more often! Thank God for understanding and lenient teachers! **

_**Disclaimer:**_** Yeah, yeah, yeah. We all know that I don't own any of the characters, except my OC's. I also own the plot of this fanfic! **

**  
Chapter Eight**

**Taylor POV:**

After school on Friday, I rushed home to pack my bag and then waited for Chad to pick me up.

"Ready to go?" He asked walking in the house and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"You bet. Let me just grab my bag, and we can get going!" I ran into the kitchen to tell my mom that Chad was here, and then I hurried to my room. My weekend bag was stuffed to the max on my bed. I grabbed it and glanced at my reflection in the mirror. My long, dark hair was pulled back into a pony, my red tank showed off my arms, and my white "too-short" shorts, as my dad referred to them, highlighted my darker skin. I smiled to myself, and pulled my hair out of the elastic. _What am I doing?_ I asked myself. _Why am I getting so worked up about how I look? I know that Chad loves me…_

"Honey…" Chad called from the living room, "are you coming?"

"Yeah, be right there," I yelled back, forcing my curly hair back into a high ponytail and staring at myself for a second longer. I picked my bag up off the floor and hauled it into the living room. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Are you sure?" He asked me, noticing the size of my bag.

I followed his gaze and let out a small giggle. "I need options, okay?"

"Think you have enough?" He asked, smiling. "I don't think you can squeeze anything else into that duffel bag…"

"Ha ha," I replied pretending to be slightly offended. "Are you ready or not?" I asked, heading to the front door.

"You bet," Chad replied, holding the door open for me and then slung my duffel into the back of his Jeep Grand Cherokee. The silver sparkled in the setting sun, making the body almost a brilliant orange. We both climbed in, and Chad started the engine.

I plugged in my iPod as he backed out of the driveway, and we were on our way. We quickly hopped on I40 and headed east. Once we got out of the city, we started through the Cibola National Forest. The trees barely moved in the early fall heat. The cloudless sky loomed above us; seemingly

Chad turned on the air conditioning, and said, "Geez it's hot."

"I know you are," I replied fanning my face with the small fold-up map that I had found in the glove compartment.

He flashed a smile in my direction, and then looked back to the road. "You know," he started, "this was a great idea. I need to get away for a while."

"My thoughts exactly," I replied turning to gaze out the window. We were leaving the Forest and continued heading east on I40. The sun had set beyond the horizon, and the moon shone down on us like a spotlight. "It's so romantic," I mumbled.

"Mmm," Chad agreed, "It really is."

I felt myself blush. _I didn't know he heard that, _I thought continuing to look out the window- beyond the line of cars in front of us, beyond the farthest horizon, and into the future…

_Chad's arm was wrapped around my waist, as we danced in circles. My white dress twinkled in the dim lights, as we got lost in each other's faces. His black tux felt smooth under my fingertips as I ran my fingers over his muscular shoulders. We continued dancing in circles, enjoying each other's presence, when the music finally ended…_

"Taylor?" Chad asked, running a hand down my thigh.

I turned to look at him.

"Are you okay," he asked concern rising in his voice.

I nodded. "I'm great," I replied as a smile spread across my face. "Absolutely wonderful!"

"Okay, in any case. We're almost to the lake. Just thought I'd let you know…"

"Okay, thanks," I replied. I sat up straighter as we got closer, feeling excitement rising in my stomach. The butterflies continued flying around as we pulled onto Sea Crest Lane. Trees lined the small dirt road, casting a shadow across the Jeep as we stopped in front of the house.

Almost the entire upstairs had floor to ceiling windows. The balcony wrapped around the upper level, giving it that romantic feel that is always displayed in movies, but doesn't ever seem to have the same effect in real life. The downstairs wasn't displayed as openly, but the windows still allowed enough light in during the day that we didn't need to turn lights on until the sun set.

The back of the house faced out to the lake. The trees on the opposite side cast a soft shadow on the still water. A short dock went out into the dark water, and had a wooden bench at the end. Along the side of the dock, a small motorboat sat in the water, tied to a post.

After the quick tour of the house, Chad and I collapsed on the couch in the living room. "This house is beautiful Chad," I told him, relaxing into the crook of his arm that he had wrapped around me.

"Thank you," he replied kissing the top of my head lightly.

We stayed like that for a while, listening to the sounds of the wilderness, until both of our stomachs grumbled.

"I guess we should do something about dinner," I told him, rubbing my stomach. "I'm starving."

"Me too. What would you like?" Chad asked standing up from the couch.

I shrugged. "What do we have?"

Chad looked toward the large kitchen. "I'm not sure. Let's go see." We walked hand in hand into the kitchen and started going through the cupboards.

"Nothing in this one," I said closing that cabinet and opening another. "Or this one either. Anything over there?"

"Nope."

We turned around and looked at each other. "What's nearby?" I asked.

Chad thought for a second and then looked out to the road, where cars could be heard on their way home. "There's a McDonald's a couple miles back if I get on the interstate."

"Sound good to me. Let's go!"

**

* * *

**

Chad POV:

We arrived back to the lake house after filling our stomachs with fattening fast food, while we laughed the whole time.

"I'm so full, I think I'll just lay here for a week or two," Taylor said holding her stomach and lying down on the couch. "Just wake me up when it's time to leave," she joked turning to look at me.

"So you're saying that we need to work off all these calories that we just consumed?" I asked, walking over to her and stroking her long hair.

She closed her eyes and murmured, "Mmhmm. Any ideas?"

"I think I know a thing or two that we can do," I replied taking her hands and pulling her off the couch. "Come on!"

I dragged her up the stairs and threw her bathing suit at her. The lilac purple top and matching bottom landed together in her hands. "Nice catch!" I said, running into the other bedroom to change into my swim trunks. "Meet me downstairs in five minutes," I instructed closing the door behind me.

I quickly changed and ran downstairs. I found a couple of candles in the drawer next to the stove, lit them, and set them out on the back deck. I dimmed the lights in the house down to a romantic glow, and waited for Taylor to come down the winding staircase.

She emerged a moment later, wearing her hair in a ponytail. The lilac halter tied around her neck, revealed a little more than she seemed comfortable with. She gave me a small smile and sauntered down the last couple of steps. The purple bottoms tied on each side of her waist, giving them a little extra flair, without too much attention being brought down to her legs. She stepped closer to me and kissed me gently on the lips. "So…?"

"So, come with me," I replied taking her hand and leading her out into the warm night. I led her down to the dock and whispered, "Follow me." I dove in and turned around to face my girl. "Are you coming?"

Taylor looked into the dark water, and then at me. She nodded quickly and lifted her arms above her head. She jumped off the dock and into the water gracefully, like a ballerina doing a split leap across the stage. She swam over to me and wrapped her arms around me. "I love you," she said kissing my wet lips and running her hands through my hair.

"I love you too," I replied kissing her back, "forever and for always."

We played in the water a while longer, splashing each other with the warm water and then laughing hysterically at how childish we mush look. When the moon had reached its peak in the dark sky and gazed soothingly down at the two of us, we climbed out and went inside for the night.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up early to hear the birds already chirping away, singing about the beautiful day that we were about to experience. Realizing that it was already seven, I decided to get up and head to the store._ And when I get back, we'll have a nice breakfast to start the day_. So, I jumped in the Jeep and headed down to the country store about a half-mile up the road.

**Taylor POV:**

I woke up to find the house very quiet- Almost too quiet. "Chad?" I called out into the hallway. There was no answer. I went down the hall to see if he was still sleeping. Nope. _Where is he?_ I thought, searching through the house without any luck.

That's when I heard the Jeep's engine shut down outside and the door slam shut. I ran to the door and opened it for Chad. "Hi," I said giving him a warm kiss. "Were you gone long?" I asked, taking a paper bag from his hand.

He shook his head. "No, only about an hour or so." Once we had put the groceries away, we fixed ourselves a breakfast of eggs and toast, and sat down to enjoy our first whole day together. "So… What did you want to do today?"

I thought about it for a minute. "I don't know. What _can_ we do?" I asked looking across the small table.

"We have kayaks… that we could… take somewhere…" Chad said between bites of egg. "Or something… Whatever you like…"

The two of us kayaking together… Yes, that would be nice… "Yeah, that sounds like fun," I replied smiling at him. "Can we leave after breakfast and bring a picnic with us?"

"Of course," Chad nodded. "Whatever you like," he reminded me, returning the smile.

After breakfast, we packed three sandwiches (one for me, and two for Chad), a bag of chips, and two sodas and put them in the picnic basket. Then, we both changed into our bathing suits and headed out onto the water.

"Whereto?" I asked looking around the lake for what seemed to be a good spot.

Chad took the lead, and led me around the lake, to his favorite spot. A ways away was a little secluded cove off in the distance that wasn't noticeable from afar. There was a small beach that licked the large rock wall behind it and caressed the water in front. "Like it?"

"I love it!" I exclaimed parking my kayak on the sand and climbing out.

Chad lifted me into his arms and spun me around. "I'm glad. I would have had to find a different girlfriend if you didn't…" He joked setting me back on the ground.

We shared a smile and dug out the picnic basket that Chad had hooked up to his kayak. "Come with me," he said, "I want to show you something."

I did as I was told and followed Chad up to the top of the large rock wall. "You can see the world!" I exclaimed looking down at the Earth below. "It's beautiful."

"Just like you."

I felt myself blush at the comment. It wasn't that he hadn't ever said something like that before- he had. It's just _how_ he said it made me feel different this time. Like something I hadn't experienced before.

"Taylor…" Chad said seriously, taking a sip from his soda, "can I ask you a serious question?"

I took a bite of my sandwich and nodded. "Of course."

"Okay," he breathed, "hypothetically speaking, how soon would you like to get married?"

My mouth fell open. _Was that a proposal?_

"Hypothetically speaking, of course."

"Right- hypothetically speaking." I sipped at my soda and thought about my answer. "I don't know. I want to be in college before I get married. Or possibly even into grad school. There's no rush." I looked at Chad. "But that's a long ways off. We don't need to worry about that now. Right?"

"Right. I was just wondering how you stood on the issue." Chad looked out to the water and watched a motorboat with a handful of young kids on board pass by.

"What about you? When do you want to get married?" I asked, looking into his eyes. His dark hair fell slightly into his eyes, and I brushed it away gently.

He shrugged. "When the time is right, I guess. It's not set in stone, nor is it ever going to be. I'll just know when it's time. It has to feel right, in my head and my heart." He looked at me again and leaned forward, placing a kiss on my forehead like he always does when he's being sweet.

"That makes sense," I agreed looking up to the trees and the sky. A slight breeze whistled through the air, making the trees wave back and forth on their long trunks. The few clouds in the sky moved across the blue sea of hope, of desire and longing, of the opportunity and the unknown of what lay ahead. The possibilities were endless.

When we finished eating our packed lunch, we climbed off the rock and went for a quick swim in the water before heading back to the house for a quiet afternoon.

**Chad POV:**

When we got back to the house, Taylor had changed. She was really quiet, which wasn't unusual around strangers, but it wasn't like her to be like this around me.

"Tay?" I asked, opening her bedroom door a crack. "Can I come in?"

"Sure."

I walked in and sat on the edge of the bed. With my hands folded neatly in my lap, I looked at Taylor. She was reading _Wuthering Heights_ while lying on her stomach. Her feet were up in the air and crossed at her ankles. "Are you okay?" I asked delicately.

"What?" She asked closing the book and looking up at me.

I repeated the question and ran my hand through her hair. "I'm worried about you Tay."

"Why?" She asked sitting up Indian style and giving me a hug. "I'm fine. I promise you."

I looked across the room and out the window. The wind had picked up and the trees were swaying back and forth more violently than they were this afternoon on the rock. The water down below had started to thrash about, and the motorboat next to the dock was rocking back and forth, crashing against the dock.

"It's just that you have been really quiet since we got home and I was wondering if…"

"No, it's not that!" I shouted back defensively. _They always blame a change in mood on that… _Guys, here's a clue. Just because we may be emotional and sometimes our moods change in the blink of an eye, does not mean that it is that time of month!

"That's not what I was going to say," he said defensively. "I was going to say that I was wondering if you wanted to talk about it."

"What's to talk about? It was hypothetical right?"

Chad nodded and looked away. "Right. But what if…"

"Chad… Please. Can we drop it?"

"Taylor. Please," he pleaded. "Can we talk?"

She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Fine. It's just that when you first brought it up- the hypothetical proposal- I thought... I thought... I don't know what I thought. But that got me to thinking about how I want the rest of this year to unfold as well as all of the years to come..."

"And how _do_ you want these next years to unfold?" He asked gently running his hand down my cheek and along my back.

"I want them to be special. Something to remember." I leaned into Chad and gave him a kiss that deepened into a want, a need. It was like that one thing that was keeping us afloat on this long, hard journey that we call "Life". The one thing that could save us from our troubles and worries in the world around us. Our one vice to escape into a safe, peaceful, relaxing world. We clung to each other, feeling the safety surround us...

**(A/N: Okay, so that chapter was WAY longer than I thought it was going to be... Oh well! Long chapters make for happy readers- so please review! It shows that you actually care about what I write :) I get so many hits on this, so I know that you are all reading this, which I am very happy about, especially since many of you have subscribed to this story alert, and also to my author alert! That makes me happy inside :) Until next time, live your life to the fullest!)**


	9. Our Song

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks to everyone that reviewed! Read, Review, and Enjoy! **

_**Note:**_** If you haven't noticed, on my profile page, I have links to this story that include: Taylor's house (inside and out), Sharpay's house (outside), Chad's Jeep, and the outside of the lakeside cabin! Enjoy! **

_**Note: **_**Okay, so I kind of forgot about Kelsi and Ryan, so this chapter is dedicated to the two of them!!! Sorry to all of you Kelsi and/or Ryan fans!**

_**Disclaimer:**_** Yeah, yeah, yeah. We all know that I don't own any of the characters, e****xcept my OC's. I do, however, own the plot of this fanfic! **

**  
Chapter Nine**

**Kelsi POV:**

I sat at the black piano in the auditorium and thought about our trip to New York, which was absolutely amazing! It could not have been better!

Wait, let me back up... Ryan and I went to New York City for a couple of weeks to see Broadway. But we didn't just get to see Broadway- we got to experience it! As in, we got a tour of back stage, the lighting booth, and even got the chance to perform our own song for the cast and crew of _Rent_! It was an experience of a lifetime that I will never forget!

_Ryan and I stood back stage getting ready for the performance of a lifetime. He was going to sing his favorite song_ Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You. _He walked out onto the stage, dressed in dress pants and a vest, with a long-sleeved white dress shirt underneath. _

_You never know what you're gonna feel, oh  
Ya never see it comin' suddenly it's real_

_I joined in from over by the piano, raising my voice to be heard. _

_Oh, never even crossed my mind, no  
That I would end up here tonight. _

_Our voices blended together in perfect harmony. We shared a smile and continued with Our Song, as we found ourselves referring to it more and more. _

_All things change  
When you don't expect them to  
No one knows  
What the future's gonna do  
I never even noticed  
That you've been there all along_

_At about this time, butterflies started swarming around my stomach, as the words reminded me of the love of my life. _

You know that feeling when you just know that he is the one that you want to spend the rest of your life with? Well, I had been feeling that feeling for a while, and the trip to New York didn't make that feeling go away... It just grew and grew and grew, and before I knew it, I was head over heels in love with the guy!

_I can't take my eyes off of you  
I know you feel the same way too, yeah  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
All it took . . . Was one look  
For a dream come true_

_Yep, a dream come true at last! I had imagined this- both of these things- a boyfriend and Broadway- since I was a little girl, and now I was living that dream! I could not have been happier at that moment..._

_Yeah, we got a good thing goin' on_

_I chimed in, singing:_

_Oh, right here is right where we belong  
You never really know what you might find  
Now all I see is you and I  
You're everything I never knew  
That's what I've been looking for_

_Ryan glanced over at me, saw me smiling, and continued singing the lyrics that he and I loved and deared with all our hearts. _

_I can't take my eyes off of you  
I know you feel the same you too, yeah  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
All it took... Was one look  
For a dream to come true._

_I looked out to the audience and saw them staring in awe at this newcomer. _Why is he here? How long is he staying? _Were thoughts that I am sure filled their heads as Ryan danced and sang in front of them. _

_Can't take my eyes off of you  
Oh, oh, oh yeah  
So let the music play_

_Oh, it would play all right! It had moved itself into our lives and I didn't see it leaving anytime soon. It had danced its way into our hearts, and then into each other's as well. I wove my voice in melodically and allowed Ryan's and my voice to get lost in the music and the feeling of the lyrics. _

_Can't take my eyes off of you  
Oh, oh, oh yeah  
So let the music play  
__Can't take my eyes off of you. _

_We let the music play, filling the theater and the hearts and souls of our growing audience. _

_Yeah, the feeling's getting' stronger  
And I never ever felt this way_

_Alright, I see everything  
In your eyes... of yeah  
Alright, something's happening  
Cause everyone's around but  
You're the only one I see_

_We repeated the chorus, getting more and more into the song as we went, pouring our hearts and souls into the music that floated high above us. Up and up and up it rose, higher and higher, reaching the ceiling and then slowly moving around the room like a slight breeze on a warm summer day. _

_I can't take my eyes off of you  
Feelings like I never knew  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
From the start... Got my heart  
Yeah, you do  
Can't take my eyes off of you._

_Can't take my eyes off of you_

_We sang loudly, extending the last note, not wanting it to end- the experience or the feelings that the music brought with it._

As my fingers moved across the keys of my piano, I found myself playing Our Song, humming the words to myself.

"Kelsi?" I heard a voice behind me.

I turned around and saw my friends standing in the orchestra pit. A smile spread across my face, and I ran down to greet all of them. "Gabi!" I exclaimed, giving her a tight squeeze. "Sharpay... Taylor..." I looked at their smiling faces. _God, it was good to be back! _"Troy, Chad... I'm so glad to see all of you!" I looked around for Ryan, but couldn't find him. He apparently hadn't come in with everyone... "Okay, I had such a good time. There aren't even words to describe it," I told all of them. We all sat on the stage before the first bell rang, talking and laughing and catching up.

"Yeah, Kelsi. You've missed a lot," Taylor started.

I looked at her, and could tell instantly... "You didn't..."

She nodded and looked at Chad. "Saturday..." Taylor snuggled closer to Chad and leaned her back against his chest. He took that liberty and kissed the top of her head.

"Well, are you...?"

"No! We were careful..."

"Yeah, and Kels, I found a guy..." Gabriella explained the day they met, blushing every now and then._ I can only imagine why- her Ex was sitting not two feet from her- talk about that day and certain events since then must have been awkward!_

"So? When can I meet this mystery guy?" I asked, looking up when the auditorium door opened and closed. "Ryan!" I shouted, jumping up and running up the aisle and placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Awww!" The small audience cooed from the stage. "How cute!"

I took Ryan's hand and led him to the stage. "Come sit! We're all catching up!" I sat down and Ryan followed suit, jumping right in where we left off a couple minutes earlier.

A few minutes later the bell rang, and we all headed to homeroom with Mrs. Darbus.

**

* * *

**

Ryan POV:

When everyone had taken their seat, Mrs. Darbus cleared her throat and said, "I have an announcement to make." She smoothed out her pink floral skirt and looked out to the sea of faces in front of her. "I have decided what the spring production is going to be- and I expect that all of you," she looked out at all of us, looking into everyone's eyes, "will be a part of it!"

"So?" Sharpay asked with interest- fake interest since she already knew what it was, but then again, so did Troy and I... "What is it?"

"I would like to take different events and occasions that either already have happened, or will happen soon, and put them together into a musical. I will of course, need your help. And I was thinking about calling it 'Senior year'." Mrs. Darbus explained folding her hands neatly in her lap. She continued looking out at us will a will-full expression on her face.

"Sounds great!" I said enthusiastically, clapping my hands together. "Huh? Come on guys!" I urged, "Doesn't it sounds fantastic?"

Kelsi jumped up. "Yeah. It's a great idea..." She said excitedly. I could tell she was already thinking of pieces that she could compose for it... I know that I was already thinking of choreography.

DING- the bell rang signaling the end of homeroom.

"Okay," Mrs. Darbus instructed, "I want everyone to think seriously about this, and we can start working on it ASAP. Okay?"

We all agreed as we gathered up our belongings and headed on our way.

_This is going to be great! _I thought heading to Spanish. _The whole group together doing a musical about _our_ lives!!! _I continued thinking about what I wanted to do throughout the rest of the day, and then later as I fell asleep...

**(A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you SO much for reading this fanfic! It means a lot to me! Anyway, I have decided that 'Senior Year' is going to be the sequel to this... But that does not mean that this story is almost over... I still have many thoughts and ideas that I would like to get in here, so just hang tight, and hopefully I can get Chapter 10 up soon! Lots of love, 2ofSix)**


	10. The Next Step

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks to everyone that reviewed! Read, Review, and Enjoy! **

_**Disclaimer:**_** We all know that I don't own any of the characters, e****xcept my OC's. I do, however, own the plot of this fanfic! **

**  
Chapter Ten**

**Gabriella POV:**

Derek walked up and wrapped his arm around me the next morning, while I was at my locker. "Hey beautiful," he said kissing my cheek gently.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment.

"You aren't going to stop me?" Derek asked surprised.

I shook my head. "No. I figured that it's time I moved on, and this is the perfect way to do that."

"What do you mean?" he asked me, lacing our fingers together.

"I think it's time we moved up a step," I said slowly, keeping my eyes on the floor in front of me. When he didn't reply, I looked up at him. "Derek?"

"That's fantastic!" he said excitedly. We walked down the hall together, hand-in-hand. "What does this next step consist of?" he asked when we stopped outside of my Latin classroom.

I shrugged. "I'm not sure yet. I'll have to figure out how far _I _am willing to go-and then we can talk about it. But for now, where we are now, suits me."

Derek nodded. "Okay. Whatever you want." He smiled at me, and gave me a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek good-bye. "I'll see you later," he said, walking down the hall, practically jumping up and down.

I smiled to myself as I watched him go, and then walked into the classroom.

Troy quickly turned to face the front of the room. _She's gonna know... She's going to know what we did..."_

I walked over and took my seat beside my ex. "Hi," I greeted with a smile on my face.

"Hi," he replied, not bothering to look at me.

"What's your problem?" I asked taking out my notebook and a pen.

He shook his head, not wanting to answer my question.

"Troy," I whispered harshly, since Mrs. Marshall had already started class. "What's wrong? Does it have something to do with Derek?"

He shook his head again. "No! I don't want to talk about it," he whispered back, a warning clear in his voice. "Now drop it."

I sat back in my chair and crossed my arms over my chest. I was probably blowing this out of proportion, but every other day he can't stop talking to me, and now he doesn't want anything to do with me... _What's up with him? _I wondered as I listened to Magistra lecture to us about the Trojan war.

For the rest of class, Troy and I sat side by side, ignoring each other to the best of our abilities- even when we were supposed to be working together on answering comprehension questions.

I could hear Taylor's voice deep in my head. 'Way to be mature Gabriella'. Well, sorry honey, not this time. This time, it's not my fault. It's his; _he_ won't talk to _me_... And if he doesn't want to be my friend, then that's his loss- not mine.

When the bell rang, I sprang from my seat and rushed out of the class room. I was not getting sucked into some tutoring questionnaire session from the other kids in my class. Not today.

I stormed angrily out of the classroom and almost ran into Kelsi. "Gabi?" she asked, placing her hands on my shoulders. "Gabi?" she repeated, "what's wrong? What happened?"

I shook my head- too angry to talk about it. Was I angry with him, or with myself? I couldn't tell. "It's nothing," I replied, trying to keep myself from crying.

Kelsi gave me a hug. "You can tell me anything Gabi- anything."

I looked at my friend. "Okay," I agreed. "It's just that... it's just that he won't talk to me. And I don't know why. I don't know what I did, but he won't tell me..."

"Who Gabi? Derek?"

"No! Troy!"

She pressed a finger to my lips. "Shhh," she warned, looking around at the other students that were passing us in the hall. "Maybe he's just upset about something," she offered.

I shook my head. "He was not upset- about anything," I answered. "If anything, he was happy. Just not with me. It's almost like he _hates_ me Kels..." I told her. "And I don't know why. The only thing he said to me was "Hi," and it wasn't even a pleasant greeting. I crossed my arms across my chest for the second time in an hour, and stared at her, waiting for a response. "Why is he acting like this Kels? Why? I don't understand."

"I don't know Gabriella. I don't know." She looked down the hallway, over my shoulder. "I'll see what I can find out," she said. "But, I gotta go. Will you be okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I have chem next, and then lunch, and then gov with Derek. I'll survive."

"Okay," she said, giving me an it's-going-to-be-okay smile, "I have to get going. I'll see you at lunch."

"Okay. Thanks Kelsi," I said. "Oh, Kels?"

She turned to look at me. "What?"

"You know how you and Ryan are together and whatnot?"

She nodded.

"Well, I thought..." I stopped myself and looked at her. "I heard he was..."

"What? Gay?"

"Well... Yeah," I said, suddenly feeling embarrassed for mentioning anything.

"That was a stupid rumor that one of the juniors in the drama club started, thinking that it would cause Ryan to not want to be in the fall musical."

"So it's not true?" I asked, clarifying.

"No, it's not. I promise."

"Okay. Thanks again Kels."

"Anytime," she replied turning to walk away. Her light hair seemed to float behind her as she walked. Her bag, hanging from her right shoulder, bobbed up and down with each step she took.

**Kelsi POV:**

"Troy!" I called down the hallway. "Troy! Wait up!"

He turned to look at me, and smiled. "Hey Kels. What's up?"

When I caught up to him, I said, "I was just going to ask you the same question."

"What?" He asked, clearly confused. "Why?"

"I was just talking to Gabriella, and she said that you weren't talking to her in Latin, but she didn't know why. So, why weren't you talking to her. I want to hear both sides."

He smiled- mostly to himself. "I didn't want to say anything stupid," he said.

I looked at him, "What do you mean? You really hurt her..."

"I didn't mean to... I was just afraid that if I talked to her, she'd find out that..." He paused and looked at me.

"That what Troy? What did you do?" I put my hands on my hips, and looked up at his blue eyes.

He looked around the hall, which had cleared of the students going to their next class. "Sharpay and I... took our relationship to the next level, and, well, I didn't want to say something and have Gabi find out."

"Seriously?" I asked. Now it was my turn to cross my arms over my chest. "That's why you ignored her today in class?"

He nodded.

"That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard Troy." I walked past him a couple steps, but then turned around. "You can stop protecting her now. She doesn't love you anymore..." I turned back around and headed for the stairs at the end of the hall.

**

* * *

**

Gabriella POV:

Later that day, Derek and I sat next to each other in AP government.

"...and so, I really need to talk to him. Would it be okay if I invited him over to my house?" I asked as we worked together.

"Sure honey. Whatever you need. Sometime though, we need to discuss our relationship..."

"Oh, perfect," I said, taking one of his hands in mine. "I've figured it out. I want us to be together- in a relationship. I want us to be boyfriend/girlfriend. I just don't want to rush things. If things have to go slow for now, they will, okay? Because you have to crawl before you can run. I don't want this relationship to end like my last one did."

"And I am completely okay with that," he said, taking my other hand. "I just want you to be happy, and I am willing to do whatever it takes to do that." We shared a smile as our teacher came over.

He looked up from the clipboard that he had in his hand, and asked, "Gabriella? Derek? What are the two of you doing for your project?"

We looked up at him, and Derek answered, "We are thinking about analyzing the different political parties and the people that vote for each of them."

He nodded. "Excellent," he said, scribbling it down on his sheet. When he was gone, we returned to our conversation, but started researching the different political parties and the current politicians running in each party.

**Troy POV:**

After my last class of the day, I went to find Sharpay, and found her by her locker. I wrapped my arms around her stomach, and kissed her neck. "Hey babe."

"Hi," she said kissing my lips. "What are you up to?"

I shrugged. "Not much, but Gabriella just found me, and she was wondering if I could go over and help her study for a while. Would you mind if I came over later instead? Maybe around nine-ish?"

Sharpay looked at me. Her blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and she looked like she had just come from gym class. She pulled me closer to her, and kissed my ear. "Do you have to help her?" She asked, "I need help too..."

"Sharpay," I said, holding her at arms length and admiring her beautiful face and body. "I can't just ditch her. I owe her..."

She looked at me, with what seemed like jealousy in her eyes. "You don't owe her anything," she said coldly. "You broke up with her, remember? You can't just forget about that..." She looked into my eyes, searching for something. "I love you Troy."

I sighed. "I love you too."

**(A/N: Huh... this came out to be much different than I imagined... Oh well... Did you like it? There was a reason that I focused on these two couples in this chapter, rather than just one of them... But that reason will come out soon enough...  
What do you think Troy will do? Will he go over to Gabriella's house tonight? And if he does, what will happen? What will happen if he doesn't go? I guess you'll just have to wait for Chapter 11!**

**Oh, BTW- I have a website that I made for my writing prose class this past semester. Feel free to check it out... The link is on my profile page!)**


	11. True Feelings

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks to everyone that reviewed! I really appreciate it! Read, Review, and Enjoy! **

_**Disclaimer:**_** We all know that I don't own any of the characters, except my OC's. I do, however, own the plot of this fanfic! **

_**Second Disclaimer: **_**There is one line in here (it is bolded) that I am borrowing from Stephenie Meyer's ****Twilight****. This line can be found on page 391. So, unfortunately, I do not own these brilliant words.**

**  
Chapter Eleven**

**Troy POV:**

When I got home from school that afternoon, I dumped my backpack on my bed and went out to the backyard.

The trees hung low in the late fall air, but the bright sky didn't show any signs of the changing season. The only thing that hinted at the coming of winter was the colder air that surrounded Albuquerque.

One of my basketballs was sitting restlessly on the black pavement near the chain-link fence that separated our property from our neighbor's. I walked over to it, and picked it up. The basketball felt smooth as I rolled it over my hands. I watched myself bounce it from my hand to the ground and back again. I watched the ball bounce between my legs effortlessly, and then I felt myself do a layup and I heard the ball fall to the ground.

But I knew that I wasn't in charge of the motions. I was acting automatically, as if I was following a manual inside my head.

I knew better though. I knew that my brain was far off in the distance, trying to make a decision about tonight.

_Should I go over to her house? Won't that make things harder between the two of us? I don't want it to be awkward- maybe I shouldn't go…_

My thoughts rambled as I shot at the hoop. The ball bounced off the rim, and I ran to get it.

_But if I do go, maybe we can work things out. I don't want to lose her. She was my best friend- my soul mate- or so I thought. I loved her…_

I dribbled the ball back to the white free throw line. I squared my shoulders, raised my hands above my head, and balanced the ball in my palm. My knees bent involuntarily as I jumped for the shot. Once again, it missed. The ball hit the backboard and bounced back to me. It was like that bounce gave me a new perspective- a new view on my life.

_I love her… _

I shook my head at my thoughts. I couldn't believe what I was hearing myself say- something that I didn't think I would ever hear myself say again- not about Gabriella.

_Maybe I'm just jealous of her and Derek… _I reasoned as I took another shot at the basketball hoop. This time, the ball circled the rim, but then fell to the ground. _I can't be in love with her- I love Sharpay. _

_It's fate_, I thought thinking about what Sharpay had told me on our first date. "It's just makes sense," I said, turning around as I heard a car pull into the driveway. I waved to my mom as she got out of the car and called to me.

"Come help me with the groceries!" She called, kicking the driver's door closed with her foot as she carried two bags in her hands.

I dropped the basketball and ran over to the car. When all of the groceries were put away, I leaned against the counter, drinking a glass of water.

"Mom…"

"Yes Troy?" She asked, taking her attention away from the mail that she was sorting.

"I don't think I'm going to be home for dinner…"

"Oh. Okay. Do you and Sharpay have plans?" She asked as she tore open one of the envelopes.

I didn't know how to respond to that. "Um… Not exactly. Gabriella and I have a big test in Latin tomorrow, and she wants to get together and study."

I could tell that my mom was trying to hold back a smile when she turned to look at me. I could just hear her saying "how ironic" or "isn't that cute? The two of you studying together…" But instead, she just nodded and went back to reading whatever she had just opened.

"So, I'll be home late…" I said, heading out the door. When I got out to my car, I started it up and drove on autopilot to Gabi's house.

When I pulled up to the curb in front of her house, I cut the engine and sat there for a couple minutes. _I can't believe I'm actually here… I can't believe how _good_ it feels to be here… _When I finally felt rational enough, I walked up the front walk and rang the doorbell.

She opened the door in one swift motion, and motioned for me to come inside. She was on the phone, with whom, I could only guess. _Derek, Taylor, her mom…_

I stepped inside and looked around the large living room. The burgundy sofa had been moved to the opposite wall, and a white coffee table, that wasn't there before, was in front of it. The bay window now had a soft, white cushion and a few throw pillows that matched the sofa on the sill in front of it.

I couldn't believe all the changes that one room had made in the few months that I had been gone. It felt like I had stepped into a whole new house- a whole new life.

"So? Do you want something to eat or drink?" Gabriella asked coming back into the living room.

I shook my head. "I can't believe it… It looks so different."

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah. Mom and I decided that we needed to spice up the house a little bit. Give it a new look." She looked around the room, probably trying to figure out what I was most intrigued with. "Um. Did you want to study in here, or…?"

"Yeah," I agreed, "this works."

"Okay, let me just run upstairs real quick and I can grab my Latin stuff, and we can get to work. Sound good?"

I nodded and watched her climb the stairs, taking them two at a time. Her long hair bounced up and down as she ascended.

**Gabriella POV:**

When I came back downstairs, Troy was looking at all the pictures on top of the mantel. My favorite picture, which happened to be the one he was looking at, is one of my mom and me at the beach one day. The waves are coming in behind us, crashing on our ankles, and the sun is starting to set beyond the horizon, making the two of us look more like silhouettes than ourselves.

"That was the summer before we moved here," I explained coming up behind Troy. "It was the last summer we went to New York."

He turned to face me, and when he caught my eye, he looked out the window.

"What's up with you lately?" I asked as we sat down on the sofa.

"What do you mean?"

"It's like you can't stand to be near me anymore. You don't talk to me in Latin, you ignore me when I say 'hi' in the halls. It's like I don't exist anymore. Has she really brainwashed you that much?" I asked, looking at him. At his blond hair, his blue eyes, his muscular chest…

"I don't mean to…" Troy started to say. "It's just that… that I'm afraid that I'll say something stupid, and then you'll hate me forever."

I looked at him, and smiled. "I couldn't ever hate you," I replied, opening my textbook.

"I don't believe that," he refuted, looking down. "What if I told you that Sharpay and I…"

"Troy!" I interrupted. "I could care less what you and Sharpay do, or don't do. It's none of my business. If you want to have sex, do it. I can't stop you."

He shook his head. "We didn't have sex."

"I don't care Troy. I don't care what you do." I turned away from him, and started going over the events of the Trojan War.

"Gabi…What if I…?"

"What if you what Troy?" I asked.

He leaned toward me and placed a soft kiss on my lips. "What if I did that?"

I turned away from him. _What was that? Did my ex seriously just kiss me? What does that mean? Does it mean what I think it means?_

"I love you Gabriella. I always have."

"Troy…"

"Gabi, listen to me for a second. I know that I hurt you- probably more than I wanted to. But I realized that I don't want to live without you. You are the air that I breathe, the water that I drink. You are the beat of my heart, my soul, and my presence. I don't want to live without you Gabriella, so please. Don't make me say it again."

I was silent. I didn't know what to say. The guy that I was madly in love with was confessing his love to me- again. What was I supposed to do?

"**I love you. I will always love you, no matter what happens now."**

I looked at him. Why did I have to be the one stuck in a love triangle? Why me? What did I do to deserve this? "I'm sorry Troy…" I said slowly, looking down to my hands that were folded in my lap. "I'm sorry. You had your chance. Now it's his turn."

Troy nodded, as if he understood. "Okay."

We sat in silence for a couple minutes, both thinking about our own thoughts and feelings.

"You can't keep running back to me every time something goes wrong Troy. You have your own life now- away from me- with Sharpay. I can't be your safe haven, your protection anymore. It's time you started taking responsibility for your actions…"

"I'm not running," Troy protested. "I love you Gabriella. I love you."

I nodded. "Yeah, you keep saying that. But I don't love you."

"You don't mean that."

"I love Derek. I can't just walk away from that. I'm sorry." I looked up to him and found him looking out the bay window again. "I'm sorry," I repeated.

He shrugged. "It's how you feel. There's nothing I can do to change that. So, I guess I will be going. Say hi to your mom for me."

"I will. And Troy. Don't do anything stupid. Think this through before you do anything irrational. Okay?"

He agreed, and walked out the front door.

"So much for studying…" I said as I watched him pull away from the curb and drive down the road until he was out of sight, out of mind, and out of heart.

**(A/N: Well, I finally got this chapter up. Tell me what you thought about it, as well as any other ideas that you want to see in this fanfic. I will try to get chapter 12 up around Feb. 23, so you shouldn't have to wait as long… And, more good news: since our state meet (for gymnastics) is Saturday, that means that I will have more time to write- so hopefully I will be updating more! I know that will make many of you happy! Also, check out my website (there's a link on my profile page to it) to see what other things I have written…. Okay, before I keep babbling, I am going to put this up, and I hope to see more reviews coming in- many of you are reading, but not reviewing, which doesn't tell me if you liked it, hated it, or felt somewhere between the two.)**


	12. End and Beginning

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks to everyone that reviewed! I really appreciate it! Read, Review, and Enjoy! **

_**Disclaimer:**_** We all know that I don't own any of the characters, except my OC's. I do, however, own the plot of this fanfic! **

_**Second Disclaimer: **_**I do not own the lyrics to **_**Behind These Hazel Eyes**_**. They belong to Kelly Clarkson.**

**  
Chapter Twelve**

**Sharpay POV:**

After my last class, I found Troy after school at his locker.

"Hey," I said, giving him a kiss.

He turned away from his locker and gave me a weak smile.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Troy just shook his head. "I think we need to talk…"

I looked up at his blue eyes. "Um…" I said, at a loss for words, "okay. Do you want to come over now or…?"

He looked at me and smiled. "Actually, I was thinking we could go to the park."

"The park?" I asked, looking at him.

"Yeah, I figured we could take a walk on one of the nature trails."

* * *

Troy pulled into the small parking lot, and we both climbed out.

I could hear the rushing water of the river nearby, and the smell of the surrounding trees seemed to overwhelm me. The gorgeous sun shone in the blue sky, and cast shadows all around us.

"What did you want to talk about?" I prompted as we found one of the nature trails and started walking.

Troy laced our fingers together, and took a deep breath. "I have been doing a lot of thinking lately," he said slowly. His body was straight ahead, but his eyes were on me- looking for any kind of reaction. I didn't give him one. "And I realized that we are very different Sharpay. We both have different wants and needs…"

"No. No we don't," I protested, "We both want each other- we both _need_ each other."

He shook his head. "That is where you are wrong Shar. We don't need each other. Not like we need air to breath and water to drink…" I let my voice drop as the words danced between us in the slight breeze.

We stopped walking, and sat down on a nearby bench. "But…" I trailed off, looking into his eyes. Didn't you feel the magic and see the fireworks? It's fate Troy- we are meant to be." I looked up at the trees above us that were swaying lightly in the breeze. A few thin clouds roamed around the sky, looking lost and lonely- helpless almost.

"No," he shook his head, and let go of my hand. "_We_ are not meant to be." He looked down at his hands, and spun his class ring around his finger a couple of times. "Gabriella and I are."

He was dumping me for his ex? _This can't be happening. Please tell me that this is all a dream and that when I wake up, everything will be back to normal. _"Troy… You can't be serious. She's not going to take you back. She's in love with Derek…" I said, bravely.

"True," he almost whispered. He got up off the bench and started pacing back and forth in front of me. "I really didn't want to have to do this Shar, but I love her."

I watched him continue to walk back and forth. I watched his sneakers hit the pavement each time. _Thump, thump, thump_.

"Well," he finally said, standing still, facing me, "I guess I should drive you home. It's getting late anyway." He pulled me off the bench, and gave me a hug. "I'm sorry Sharpay. Really sorry."

I wrapped my arms around him one last time, and whispered, "It's okay."

He untangled himself from me, and then started walking back towards the way we had come. "No. It's not okay. I hate doing this. I hate seeing that you are hurting, and then knowing that I caused it." He mumbled a few more undecipherable words under his breath, and then fell silent.

As we walked back to his car, I listened to water rushing by in the river, to the trees overhead, and the birds singing. I listened to my footsteps on the ground, my breathing, and my heartbeat. I listened to everything except that one thought that lingered in my head. _I love you. _I didn't want to think about it anymore. I just wanted to go home and pretend that the past few months hadn't ever happened.

* * *

About a week later, I was going to audition for a local theater performance. I was told that I had to prepare a song to sing, and that it could be any song that I wanted. I knew just the one that I wanted to sing.

When I walked on stage and the lights shone around me, I felt a certain sense of belonging. Like a sanctuary of sorts where I could be who I wanted to be. Where I could let go of expectations, and be free from the outside world.

"Are you ready?" An older woman that reminded of Mrs. Darbus asked. Her short, gray hair seemed to match her unknown personality as it sat on her head, twisting this way and that. Her red glasses matched the sweater that she had on, as did the silver hoops that were dangling from her ears.

I nodded, and took the microphone from her. "I will be singing _Behind These Hazel Eyes_ by Kelly Clarkson."

I let myself get lost in the lyrics as I imagined the two of us- what used to be.

_Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on_

I imagined the two of us on our first date. Troy had taken me into the city so that we could see _Mamma Mia_. And afterwards, he brought me home, and we sat in the backyard and watched the stars until almost midnight. It was one of the best dates I had ever had, and now that too, was gone.

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

I remembered the first time that Troy had said 'I love you' to me. I was so happy, I started crying. And then he thought he had done something wrong… Silly boy. Well, it was my turn to cry again, but for real this time. And this time, he _had_ done something wrong; he broke my heart in a million tiny pieces that I couldn't put back together.

_I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on_

I thought about the time when Troy and I spent a day at the beach over the summer. We splashed in the water, and made a castle in the sand together. We shared our lunch of hamburgers and chips with a couple of seagulls and then watched the sunset on the water. It was so beautiful, the way the colors were illuminating the water, making it seem more like a picture than reality. Now, all I have left are these memories…

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

I thought that we both felt the same way. We both seemed interested that day afterschool when Ryan had walked in on us… He was having a good time, wasn't he? I thought he loved me as much as I loved him…

I looked out into the theater, hoping to catch a glimpse of that woman and her reaction so far, but all I could make out was the young man working the spotlight. His blond hair reminded me of Troy's. It wasn't quite as long, but it wasn't a buzz cut either. It was a nice medium, and seemed like it fit him. When he noticed me looking at him, he gave a little wave. From what I could tell from the stage, he seemed good-looking, or at least, good enough looking.

I turned my attention back to the words I was singing, wondering what he thought about them.

_Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore..._

I could imagine what was going through spotlight-guy's head. He probably thinks I am some heartbroken girlfriend that can't get over her ex. Oh, wait, I am. _Why did I choose this song again? _Oh, right, because of Troy.

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

I focused my attention back on the guy at the back of the theater. He looked at me and smiled. I returned the gesture, and really focused on the last stanza.

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

When I had finished singing, I pulled the mic away from my mouth and switched it to the 'off' position. I took a deep breath and looked at the woman in the front row of seats.

She was busy writing something down, and when she looked up she smiled to me. "That was fantastic!" She exclaimed, clapping excitedly. "You had such emotion and feeling in your voice; where did you get it from?"

"Oh, you know," I said casually, "experience." And I wasn't lying either. She probably took it as experience with auditions, but it had a different meaning entirely.

"Congratulations Sharpay. How would you like to play Maria?"

I looked at her for a second, trying to figure out if she was serious. "I would like it very much. Thank you."

"Well, you deserve it."

"But there must be other people that are better than I am. I mean, I'm only a senior in high school."

"Oh, honey. Don't be silly. You were fabulous. Congratulations."

As I was walking out, spotlight-guy came up to me. "That was… amazing," he said, motioning back to the stage. "Where did you learn to sing like that?"

I shrugged. "I guess I'm just naturally talented."

"And naturally beautiful."

I felt myself blush. "You're not so bad yourself." I took my keys out of my purse. "I'll see you around?" I asked hopefully.

"Definitely." I started to walk away when he called me back. "When can I see you again?"

I thought for a minute, "How does Friday night work for you?"

"Perfect."

"Great, see you then?"

He nodded. "Yeah, we can meet here, okay?"

I agreed and then said good-bye. All the way home, I thought about him, and then I realized that I didn't even know his name, let alone his phone number. _Well, that's one reason to turn around_, I thought…

**(A/N: Okay, so once again, this was longer than I was planning on it being. But it's not even 2,000 words. Anyway, I can't wait to see where this new relationship is going, and to find out where the other's are going to go as well. I guess we'll just have to wait and see what I feel like. I think Chapter 13 will be about Taylor and Chad, and then 14 will be about Gabriella and Derek. I don't know when I will be able to get 13 up- hopefully within the week (It's February Break!!!), but we'll see what else I have going on. Bye for now!)**


	13. Pills, Fights, and Teenagers

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks to everyone that reviewed! I really appreciate it! Read, Review, and Enjoy! **

_**Disclaimer:**_** We all know that I don't own any of the characters, except my OC's. I do, however, own the plot of this fanfic! **

**  
Chapter Thirteen**

**Taylor POV:**

I stood in front of the full-length mirror and looked at my profile. My dark hair flowed down to the middle of my back. I took one of the square pillows on my bed, and stuffed it under my shirt. I turned from side to side and looked at my new shape.

I ran my hands over my bulging stomach, and then there was a knock at the door. I pulled the pillow from my shirt, and threw it on my bed. "Um… hang on," I yelled over my shoulder.

The door opened a crack and my mom popped her head in. "Tay?" She asked with concern. "Can we talk?"

I sunk onto my bed, and hugged the pillow that had been in my shirt less than a minute ago. "Sure. What's up?"

She opened the door further and came into my room. She sat beside me on the bed and looked at me for a minute. "Taylor, please tell me that you and Chad have not…" She let her voice trial off as she looked at me with worried eyes.

I looked down at my bed. What was I supposed to say to that? I couldn't lie to her- at least not to her face. "Um…"

"Taylor Marie McKessie," she said using my whole name.

"How did you… find out?"

"I saw the pregnancy test in the trash."

I dropped my eyes back to the bed. "Oh. Right." I had forgotten about that.

"I was hoping that it wasn't yours and that it was Gabriella's or something… At least you aren't pregnant." She rubbed her hand over my leg. "It could have been worse. Just be careful, okay?"

I nodded as she got off my bed. "Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

She nodded and left me alone again. _At least you aren't pregnant. _Right.

"Oh, and Taylor?"

I turned to face her. "Yeah?"

"I scheduled a doctor's appointment for you. So you can get the pill, and so that I can know that you are being safe."

When she left me alone again, I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "It was one time," I said quietly, "Geez."

* * *

Later that afternoon, I called Chad and told him everything that my mom had told me earlier.

"Wait- you told your mom?"

I shook my head. "No," I said into my cell phone. "She found the pregnancy test in my trash…"

I could hear the distrust in his voice as he spoke. "You took a test?" He sighed. I could picture him pacing the floor of his bedroom.

"No… Well, yes, I did. I just wanted to be sure… because… things happen, Chad- especially when people aren't careful."

"So now you don't trust my judgment?"

"I didn't say that," I said defensively. "I just meant that I wanted to make sure that I wasn't… " I let my voice drop before I said _pregnant_. I didn't know how Chad was taking this as it was, and I didn't want to make it worse.

"Right," he said, stressing the 'T'. "Well, I'll talk to you later."

"Wait, Chad…" I said quickly, but the line was dead. Great. Now my best friend and my mom were both mad at me.

I lied down on my bed, and stared up at the ceiling. I felt the tears fall slowly across my cheeks before they hit the pillow. _I hate fighting with the people I care about the most_, I thought silently. _Why is this happening to me? _

Suddenly, there was a knock on my bedroom door. I wiped the tears from my eyes and built up enough strength to answer with a full, "Yeah?"

Mom popped her head in the door. "I scheduled it for tomorrow at three. Okay? I'll pick you up at school…"

I looked at her skeptically. "Why are you picking me up? I usually drive myself…"

Mom crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. "Because I want to be there," she said matter-of-factly.

I nodded and looked out the window. "I'm sorry," I said watching the trees sway back and forth in front of the street lights.

"For what?" She asked crossing the room to sit on my bed.

"For… for… everything. I'm sorry," I apologized and looked at her.

"Taylor…I just wish you had discussed this with me. I didn't even know that the two of you were thinking about… about taking that next step." The look in her eyes turned from anger to sorrow. "I wish you talked to me about the things going on in your life. And important things like… this."

"Sorry," I muttered again. "But it's not like we were planning it… It just kind of... um, happened." I looked out the window to avoid blushing. It's so awkward talking to your mom about this…

She turned my face back to hers, and smiled. "I love you Tay."

"I love you too, Mom."

She stood up to leave, but returned to the bed when I called her name. "What's up?" She asked crossing her legs, Indian-style. It was like it used to be- Mom and me. We could tell each other everything; we were best friends. And then I got to high school, got a boyfriend, and everything changed.

"How can I make Chad understand? I called him earlier, and now he's like, really mad at me." I tried to fight back the tears that welled up in my eyes, but was unsuccessful. A couple escaped, but I quickly wiped them away with the back of my hand. "I hate this- I hate fighting with him." I was silent for a minute, thinking about him. "This is the biggest fight we've ever had…"

"I don't think he's that mad at you Taylor," Mom tried to reason.

I looked at her with a doubtful expression on my face. "Yes he is," I argued. "He hung up on me. He's never done that before…" I looked at her, and out the window. "He doesn't think I trust him, and…"

"Taylor," Mom said, interrupting me.

"What?"

"Come with me."

I let out a deep sigh, but agreed nonetheless. I followed my mom out of my room, and into the den upstairs.

He was sitting on the couch, staring into space when I walked in. He had a red U of A sweatshirt on, and a pair of blue jeans, which made his legs look that much longer.

"Hey," I said carefully. "Can we talk?"

Chad turned his head toward me and then looked at my mom, who was standing next to me.

"I'll leave you two alone…" She said quietly as she took a few steps backwards and then left the room.

"Taylor…" Chad started to say.

"Don't." I walked over to the couch and sat down a few feet away from him. I didn't want to get too close yet. I didn't know how angry he was with me… It sure seemed like he was still pretty upset… "Let me talk." He nodded, so I continued, "I hate fighting with you Chad- you know that. I hate feeling like this- like I let you down or something." I took a breath and looked across the room at the TV. The black screen reflected the scene back to me like we were starring in a movie. "I didn't mean to make you feel like I don't trust you or anything… just even with… um… protection, it's not guaranteed…"

"I know that Tay, but it felt like you were blaming me for something that didn't even happen."

I moved a little closer to him, but far enough away so that we were each on our own cushion. "No," I shook my head, "I wasn't. Or at least, I didn't mean to. I was just telling you that I was going on the pill, so that you would have some heads up. It wasn't meant to be an insult to you or anything like that."

"So this wasn't my fault- at all?"

I smiled. "Well," I replied, "I wouldn't say _that_. You did seduce me to no end."

He laughed. _Finally!_ "I'm pretty sure you made me do that."

"What?!" I asked. "I'm shocked that you would even say that!" I laughed with him. "So does this mean I'm forgiven?" I asked.

"Only if I am," he replied, and brought me closer to him.

I kissed his lips gently. "Okay."

"Next time though," Chad said in between kisses, "don't blame me. I didn't make you do anything…"

I smiled and kissed him more urgently.

"See… you're like a sex-craved teenager."

"Am not!" I argued, pushing him away a little. "Besides, you're no better than I am. If anything, you're worse!"

He raised his eyebrows and moved back next to me. He kissed my lips, and then my throat. "I can be worse…" he said letting that thought linger in the air for a minute or two as he reached for the hem of my shirt.

"Hey, hey, hey. My parents are downstairs!"

He laughed and sat back. "Yeah… you're point…?"

"You really _are_ worse than I am…"

He smiled, as if he was proud of the statement. "Sometimes," he agreed with a nod.

**(A/N: Okay, so that was more intense, and more awkward (at least for Taylor) than I was initially thinking about. But, I really like how this chapter came out. I think it's good to share Taylor's relationship with her mom, and have them "get back together" again- like it used to be. Anyway, next chapter is going to be about Gabriella and Derek! And not to worry, the drama of high school never ends! **


	14. Telling him

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks to everyone that reviewed! I really appreciate it! Read, Review, and Enjoy! **

_**Disclaimer:**_** We all know that I don't own any of the characters, except my OC's. I also do not own **_**Wrong **_**Again- Martina McBride does! I do, however, own the plot of this fanfic! **

**  
Chapter Fourteen**

**Gabriella POV:**

I paced back and forth in my living room waiting for Derek to show up, occasionally looking out the bay window when a car passed by.

_I have to do this, _I thought to myself, walking toward the window seat. _I have to tell him how I feel. _

The clouds were moving quickly across the dark sky, ensuring a storm was coming. The trees shook as the wind blew…

"Do do do," I sang, "ba dum, ba dum."

Derek's face filled my head as I started singing. His light brown hair, brushed to the front and the side brought attention to his eyes and the rest of his face.

"From the day we met  
You made me forget  
All my fears  
Knew just what to say  
And you kissed away  
All my tears"

_You were always there for me, Derek, even when I didn't deserve you. You were always right by my side; you made everything better, brighter. _

"I knew this time I had finally found  
Someone to build my life around  
Be a lover and a friend  
After all my heart had put me through  
I knew that it was safe with you  
And what we had would never end  
Wrong again"

_You took my broken heart and put it back together; you made me want to love again. _As I sang the words, I pictured the times we spent together…

"Everybody swore  
They'd seen this before  
We'd be fine  
And you'd come to see that you still loved me  
In good time"

That first time in the library on the first day of school flashed through my head. Derek sat down next to me, and we instantly connected. It was almost like fate had brought us together. Now, I am starting to doubt that…

"And they said there's nothing you can do  
It's something that he's going through  
It happens to a lot of men  
And I told myself that they were right  
That you'd wake up and see the light  
And I just had to wait 'til then  
Wrong again"

We were great together- we still are. But, I love Troy! I guess it is really true when people say that if you love something, let it go. If it comes back to you, it's yours forever. If it doesn't, then it was never meant to be…

"And it seemed to me the pain would last  
My chance for happiness had passed  
And nothing waited round the bend  
I was sure I'd never find someone  
To heal the damage you had done  
And my poor heart would never mend  
Wrong again  
Wrong again"

I looked out the window in time to see Derek getting out of his truck. _Here we go again… except this time, I am the one causing the pain…_

Derek knocked twice, and then let himself in. "Hi Hon," he said crossing the room to give me a kiss.

I broke the kiss and sat down on the couch. He followed me, and stoked the side of my face with a couple fingers. "I've been thinking a lot lately, Derek…" I let my voice trail off as those few words settled into the space between us.

I thought I felt a slight breeze brush over me as I waited for Derek's response. It whirled around the room, touching every surface- every corner of the white and burgundy room.

"O-kay," he said slowly. "What about?"

"Um… Well… I think that we should just be friends." _There, I said it. It's out in the open now!_

"Can I ask why?" He asked, running a hand through his hair.

I nodded, making sure not to make eye contact. "Have you ever been told that if you love something to let it go and see if you get it back?"

Derek nodded. "Sure."

"Well, he let me go, and now he wants me back," I paused letting all that sink in. "And I want to go back to him. I'm sorry… But I love him."

Derek shrugged of my apology. "That's ok…." He looked out the bay window to the houses across the street. "Whatever happens happens for a reason, right?"

I nodded. "But I really am sorry. I never expected to feel this way again… And now I do…"

"Gabriella, it's okay. People break up with people all the time. The sun will continue to set; the moon will continue to rise. Life goes on!"

I wiped a stray tear from my cheek. "I know. I just feel like something bigger- something better, should have come from this."

"Gabriella, this has been… amazing. You have taught me so much about life that I will never forget."

"Really?" I asked looking into his eyes.

Derek nodded. "Gabi, people change. Or, in this case, they rediscover a passion. It doesn't mean that we should forget this, or try to cover it up with other relationships. It simply means that we need to move on as best we can, and treasure these memories. Letting go doesn't mean giving up, it means accepting that some things just aren't meant to be."

**(A/N: That last line is based off one of my favorite quotes "I've learned that things change and people change. It doesn't mean you forget the past or try to cover it up. It simply means you move on and treasure the memories. Letting go doesn't mean giving up, it means accepting that some things weren't meant to be." I am actually really happy with the way this came out. Going in, I didn't really have any ideas about what should happen. I just knew that in this chapter, Gabriella and Derek had to break up… Next chapter will be probably be about Kelsi and Ryan, Taylor and Chad… Who knows, maybe I'll make it more of a mix of everyone. Maybe they'll all be hanging out together… We'll have to wait and see! Please REVIEW!!! It still stands that I am not updating again until I get 5 reviews between all of my stories! And, I ask, give me something to work with in your review. Don't just say **_**Great Job! Update Soon! **_**Because that gets annoying really fast! Thanks everyone!**

**Also, I am thinking about doing a thing where if you review, you can get a sneak peak at what is coming in the next story that I update. I think this will also get people to review- especially if it is a story that they like! Let me know what you think about this and I can see what I can do!)**


	15. The Past helps the Future

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks to everyone that reviewed! I really appreciate it! Read, Review, and Enjoy! **

_**Disclaimer:**_** We all know that I don't own any of the characters, except my OC's. I do not own the lyrics to **_**Right Here, Right Now. **_**I do, however, own the plot of this fanfic! **

**  
Chapter Fifteen**

**Kelsi POV: **

"Right here, I'll promise you somehow," I sang while playing the piano in the practice room, "That tomorrow can wait…" I broke off when the door opened and Ryan came in.

"Hey honey. How's it coming?" Ryan asked crossing the small room and placing a kiss on my cheek.

"It's coming," I replied turning back to face the sheets of music in front of me. "How do you like this?" I asked playing the beginning of _Right Here, Right Now_.

"Can you imagine?  
What would happen?  
If we could have any dream  
I'd wish this moment  
Was ours to own it  
And that it would never leave  
Then I would thank that star  
That made our wish come true  
Cause he knows that  
Where you are is where  
I should be too"

I looked at Ryan. "And then, I'll have the chorus," I said continuing to play.

"Right here, Right now  
I'm looking at you and  
My Heart loves the view  
Cause you mean everything  
Right Here, I'll promise you  
Somehow that tomorrow  
Can wait for some other  
Day to be  
But right now there's you and me"

Ryan sat down on the bench beside me and hummed the chorus back to me. "I like it."

"Really?" I asked looking into his eyes.

"Mhmm," he replied. "It reminds me of you and me."

I smiled, and gave Ryan a kiss. "Thanks."

He wrapped me in a hug and kissed the top of my head. We sat on the piano bench, in silence, for a couple minutes.

"So, how was baseball?" I asked suddenly.

Ryan made a face. "Don't ask."

"That bad?" I asked giving him a hug.

"Batting practice today was terrible. I think I hit maybe half the pitches. And pitching... Let's just say it wasn't the best practice."

"That's too bad," I replied.

I placed a kiss on his cheek, then on his jaw, and then finally kissed his lips. Our kiss deepened into a want and a need. My hands roamed through his blond hair, as his found his way to my lower back.

We broke apart when Gabriella opened the door and walked in.

"Oh, sorry..." she said. Her face turned a light shade of red.

"It's our fault," I replied quietly.

Ryan let out a smile, and said, "So, Gabi, how are you?"

"I'm okay," she replied. "Not as confused as I was before..."

I gave her a quizzical look. "What do you mean by that?"

"I know that I love Troy. I just feel bad that I didn't realize it until Derek and I started going out."

Ryan ran a hand through his light hair. "Gabriella. Haven't you ever heard the expression 'If you love something, let it go; if it comes back, then it was meant to be.'?"

Gabriella's eyes started to water.

"Oh, honey," I said getting up from the piano bench, and giving her a hug.

"I love him. I really, really do," she said quietly.

"Well, here, I know something that will cheer you up," Kelsi said, going back to the piano.

She played a few introductory notes, and started singing.

"Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance..."

**Gabriella's POV:**

A smile spread across my face as she remembered the first time she had sung this song- with Troy.

_It was New Year's Eve and we were both at the teen party. I was sitting in an armchair, reading my book, and he was standing with a group of his friends. The host choose the two of us to sing karaoke together. We both got up on the small stage, each in front of our own microphones. I had my arms crossed and was looking down, wishing for this moment to be over. Troy was looking back at his friends, annoyed that he was up there, about to sing this song with a girl he had never met. _

"_You know what?" The host said. "Someday, someday you guys may thank me for this... or not." _

_The music started playing, and they followed the words on the screen. _

_Troy looked at me, but I looked away, telling him silently that I didn't want to sing. So, he started singing the lyrics in front of him. _

"_Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance"_

_He didn't think I was going to sing, so he started to walk away, just as I sang the first few words._

"_I never believed in  
What I couldn't see..."_

_When Troy heard my voice, he turned around and went back to his microphone. _

"_...I never opened my heart  
To all the possibilities"_

_Together, we sang the rest of the song. _

"_I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight  
This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new"_

_At this point, Troy was really getting into the song. He took his jacket off, and started dancing in place. I even started feeling more comfortable singing with Troy, and actually took my eyes off the screen and looked at the blond kid next to me._

_I remember, seeing out of the corner of my eye, the audience dancing and clapping, and whistling as well. _

_"Now who'd of ever thought that  
We'd both be here tonight  
And the world looks so much brighter  
With you by my side  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
I know it for real_"

_I smiled as he sang, getting more comfortable, and more open with his dance moves- if you could call it that. He was holding the microphone base, and tilting it sideways like rock singers do in concerts. To be honest, he looked very hot in those jeans and white, long sleeved shirt that he had on that evening._

"This could be the start  
Of something new," he sang, getting closer to me. I started backing up, and almost fell off the stage. I would have if whoever was behind me hadn't pushed me back up.

'That's embarrassing,' I thought to myself, still remembering that first night together.

"_It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new"_

"I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me  
I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see"

"It's a start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart"

"That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
Start of something new"

_The crowd clapped, cheered, and whistled after the song had ended. _

'God, that had felt nice!' I thought, hearing Kelsi play the music in the background.

"And now looking in your eyes," I heard Troy sing, "I feel in my heart, the start of something new."

I smiled, capturing the memory.

"I love you Gabriella," Troy said.

'I don't remember him saying that,' I thought turning around.

"T-Troy," I stammered. "What are you doing here?"

Troy came into the room, from standing in the doorway. He had his red basketball jersey on, his hair was sweaty from practice, and his eyes were glistening. He shrugged his shoulders. "I heard the song," he said. "And then I remembered that night…" His voice trailed off, as he crossed the room.

The white boards were covered in music notes, and lyrics to songs that Kelsi was working on for the musical. Instruments scattered the room. The bigger drums were shoved into corners, while the smaller instruments were lying in their cases here and there.

He stepped over a violin case, and quickly moved it out of the way. "Gabriella. I love you. I always have; I always will."

A smile spread across my face. "I love you too, Troy," I whispered as he picked me up and spun me around.

I laughed, and smiled at Kelsi. "Thanks Kels, for everything. You are amazing."

"Don't thank me," she said. "It was Ryan's idea."

Ryan motioned with his hand that it wasn't a big deal.

"Ryan, thank you. Thank you so much!"

"It's really not that big of a deal. I just know how much he loves you, and how much you love him. You guys deserve each other, more than anyone else I know."

"I don't know about that," I replied snuggling into Troy's arms.

Ryan wrapped his arms around Kelsi's waist. "Well, maybe we're tied," he said with a laugh.

**(A/N: So, I am not sure if I like how this chapter came out. I like that Gabriella and Troy are back together… but I feel like I could have done it differently… Tell me what you think! In other words, REVIEW!!! Also, when you review, give me any suggestions that you have for future chapters. I am thinking that next chapter will be about Taylor and her sister… Oh, the drama! Anyway, hope you all are having a great summer! Don't forget to review! I will try to update soon, but that will depend on how much I am working in the next week or so… Did I mention the little review button at the bottom of the screen? Thanks for reading! And remember, REVIEW!!!)**


	16. Tamara's question

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks to everyone that reviewed! I really appreciate it! Read, Review, and Enjoy! **

_**Disclaimer:**_** We all know that I don't own any of the characters, except my OC's. I do not own the lyrics to **_**Right Here, Right Now. **_**I do, however, own the plot of this fanfic! **

**Warning: This chapter is definitely Teen rated! There is the mention of sex and foreplay. Read at your own risk. Content may not be suitable for younger readers. **

**  
Chapter Sixteen**

**Taylor POV:**

I woke up early that Saturday to the sound of birds chirping out my window. The sun was shining brightly through my hot pink curtains, lighting up my room, and giving the walls a slightly pink tint. I yawned as I climbed out of bed. I slowly made my way to the living room, where Tamara was watching _Full House_ on ABC Family.

"Morning T," I said with a yawn.

"Geez, finally," she said. "We have to talk." She pulled me toward her room, and shut the door.

"Okay, Tamara. What's up?"

She crossed her legs and leaned back on her hands. Her long, dark hair almost touched the bed, with the way she was sitting. Her orange tank showed off her almond skin in the morning sun light, which shone through the curtains. "Brad wants to do…things," she said biting her lip.

I looked at her and smiled. "Tamara, you don't need to have sex with a guy, just because that's what is expected." I put my hand on her knee. "You are only thirteen."

"Fourteen next week," she corrected.

"Right, how could I forget? It's all you talk about," I said with a laugh.

"And, I know that I don't have to," she said, pausing. "But, I kind of want to."

"Tamara," I said quietly. "Are you serious?"

She nodded. "I love him and I want to show him that."

**Tamara POV:**

"We have been together for over a year now," I explained. "And I know everything about him and more."

"And what makes you think you are ready to have sex at fourteen?"

"This," I said, retelling one of my favorite days spent at the Davis house.

_I knocked on the door at Brad's house, and then walked in. We were comfortable enough in each other's homes that we both agreed that it was okay to just walk in- after knocking, of course. I called to him, and he yelled from upstairs._

"_I'm up here, babe."_

_I removed my shoes and walked up the stairs to his bedroom. We exchanged a 'hello' kiss and I sat down on his bed. "What are you doing?" I asked watching him at his computer._

"_Just finishing checking my email real quick," he said taking his eyes off the screen and looking at me. _

_I smiled. "Oh."_

"_Yeah, almost done…. There, all set," he said logging out and closing out of the web browser. He pushed his computer chair back and came over to his bed. He gave me an intimate kiss, leaning over me. _

_We ended up lying down, him on top of me. He stroked my cheek with the back of his fingers and kissed me again. He trailed his fingers down the side of my neck, down my arm and onto my stomach. He slowly lifted my shirt up, exposing my mid section. _

_I relaxed my head on a nearby pillow and felt pleasure running through me as he moved his fingers back and forth lightly across my stomach. I giggled as he touched my sides, one of the only places I am ticklish. He slowly made his way higher, so his fingers were tracing just below my boobs. _

"_Enjoying yourself?" he asked, continuing to move his fingers._

"_Mmm," I said, nodding. _

_He slowly moved his hands further up over my shirt, and ran his fingers over my boobs. _

_I moaned at his touch, wanting more. _

_He looked at me, and asked if he could go under. I nodded, and felt his warm hands cupping my bra. He massaged both of my boobs, moving his hands in circles. _

_I moaned again. "Brad," I said quietly. "Ohmygod, I love you." _

_He kissed me, passionately, and said, "I love you too, Tamara."_

_Things continued to get heated, and he moved his hands back down to my stomach. He playfully started moving his hand across the top of my underwear, and I knew exactly what he wanted to do._

"_Go ahead," I said giving him a kiss. "I want it, too." _

_Brad smiled, and moved his hand into my shorts…._

"And I'll stop there, because I am pretty sure you can guess what happened next," I said.

Taylor nodded. "Yeah…" she said, "I can."

"I know it may seem a bit irrational, but that afternoon, I realized that I love him. I know that I am only like fourteen, but I love him so much, Tay. I don't want to live without him."

"Okay, well, it sounds like you have made up your mind already," Taylor said folding her legs underneath her.

"I have?" I asked.

Taylor nodded. "It seems like no matter what I say, you are going to sleep with him anyway."

"Not necessarily," I said slowly. "I just want your opinion." I paused. "Do you think I'm too young?"

"Honestly, yes, I do. But that's me. I was eighteen when I gave my virginity to Chad, and even then it wasn't planned. We were at the lake, and it just sort of happened. Not that I regret it, but Mom wasn't very pleased when she found out that Chad and I had had sex. What is she going to say about you and Brad doing it?"

I looked over to my dresser, which had a picture of Brad and me watching the sunset. "I don't know. I love him so much, though."

"But you don't need to have sex to show him that," Taylor said putting her hand under my chin, so I would look at her. "Just spend time with him, and show him that you love him. Make sure that he knows that you are always there for him. And if he tries to pressure you into having sex with him, I would dump him. Relationships are not all about sex, there are many other factors that should be considered, like love and trust and friendship and honesty and loyalty and…"

"Okay, I get it. I should wait until I am older to have sex."

"Preferably until marriage, but sometimes things happen. And as long as you both really love each other and really trust each other, then it shouldn't be a problem. And, if you ever do decide to have sex, be safe about it." Taylor smiled to me, and gave me a hug. "And don't hesitate to talk to me or Mom about anything. We just want you to be safe and healthy."

I nodded. "Thanks Taylor. Love you."

"Aww, Honey. I love you, too!"

**(A/N: So this chapter came out differently than I was expecting. The first reason, because initially I was going to have her boyfriend pressuring her, but I liked this better. The second reason, because I expected there to be more description. But when talking about this, there really isn't that much description that goes into it. Also, sorry about the length. I will try to make the next chapter longer! Anyway, tell me what you thought! I will try to update soon- maybe next week sometime?!)**


	17. Sharpay parties it up!

**A/N: Some mature content relating to partying may not be suitable for younger viewers. There are some parts that may be a little graphic, even for a T story, so please read at your own discretion! **

**I wasn't sure I wanted to represent this scene (and Sean) like this, but I think it is important for people to understand the dangers of peer pressure! So, read, review, and enjoy! Thanks!**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Sharpay POV:**

I looked out the window to the afternoon sun shining brightly, remembering the night before. Sean Phoenix, the guy with the spotlight ended up asking me out, and I said yes.

"_Sharpay!" My mother called up the stairs. "Sean is here to pick you up!"_

"_Okay!" I yelled back. "I will be right down." I quickly pulled my blond hair into a half ponytail, leaving the sides to fall just past my shoulders. Taking one last glance in the mirror at my denim skirt and hot pink shirt, I made my way down the stairs to see Sean standing at the bottom with a smile on his face. _

"_You look beautiful," he said watching me descend. _

_I smiled. "Thanks. You look nice yourself." _

_Sean was dressed in dark jeans and a Nike t-shirt. "Ready to go?"_

_I nodded. "Bye Mom!" _

_He took my hand and led me out to his black Saturn Ion. After climbing in the car, I asked, "So, where are we going exactly?" _

_He looked at me for a second before responding. "I hope it's okay, but I figured we could go downtown to one of my friend's houses, for a party he is having." _

"_I love parties!" I exclaimed, feeling my excitement level rising. _

"_Awesome," he said smiling, as he pulled out of the driveway. _

* * *

_Driving up to the house, I could see the line of cars parked on the street. _'He must be Mr. Popular,' _I thought to myself as I got out of the passenger seat. _

"_Follow me," Sean said taking my hand and squeezing it. _

_I smiled and nodded. As we neared the house, I could hear the beat of the music, and started bobbing my head, until I noticed Sean laughing at me. I placed my hands on my hips and said, "What?" _

"_You are so cute," he said pulling me into a hug. As soon as I was against his strong body, I felt myself relax; I hadn't even realized I was tense. Sean must have felt it, because he gave me a squeeze and looked down at me. "It'll be fun! I promise!" _

_I nodded and we pushed past a group of people standing in the doorway to the house. Straight ahead was the kitchen, where I saw a group of people gathered around the table playing beer pong. To my right was the living room area, where there were people mingling and dancing and grinding in small groups. As we passed the stairs on the way to the kitchen to grab something to drink, I noticed the couples on the stairs making out. _'I can only imagine what is going on upstairs,' _I thought, taking note not to think about anything except Sean. _

"_Wanna a drink?" Sean asked me, holding out a beer. _

"_Uh..." I said hesitantly. I looked around, and noticed everyone else had a beer in their hand. "Sure," I said. _'It's only one,' _I told myself. _'One won't do anything.'

_I took the beer from Sean and followed him into the living room, where there were groups of people dancing and talking. He introduced me to a few of his friends, and we hung out with them for a while, dancing to the up-beat music, while taking sips from our beers. _

_I remember Sean put his hands on my hips and started grinding against me. Going along with the whole thing, I moved my hips in circles. I put my own hands on the back of his neck, and we danced together for a while. At one point, he went and got us both another beer, and we drank them while we danced. _

"_Having fun?" Sean whispered in my ear a while later. I nodded, feeling slightly dizzy. _

"_So fun," I slurred. _

"_Well, good," he said with a smile, "I'm glad." He spun me around to face him, and kissed my lips. _

_I pulled back out of shock. "Wha a you doin'?" I mumbled. _

"_Listen," Sean said with a smile, "I like you Sharpay, a lot. And right now, I just really want to kiss you..." He kissed me again and shoved his tongue down my throat. I felt his hands move around to my back and inch themselves lower until he was gripping my ass. He squeezed it tight and whispered, "Come with me..." _

_Stumbling, I followed Sean up the stairs. At the top, he pushed me against the wall and once again, shoved his tongue down my throat. He brought a hand up to my breast, and massaged it in slow circles, before leading me to an open bedroom. He laid me down on the bed and continued running his hands all over me. _

_He ran a couple of fingers over my panties, and said, "Looks like someone wants it pretty bad..." He smiled and continued running his hands over me for a minute or two. "Are you ready?" He asked, stripping himself naked. _

"_For what?" I asked, starting to feel light headed. _

"_Oh, playing games with me, I see how it goes," he said taking off my underwear. "Someone likes to play Hard-to-get." He sat on top of me, and told me to suck him. "You know you want to," he said teasingly._

_I shook my head. "No." He persisted. "No," I said, "NO!" Just then, I sat up really quickly and vomited on the side off the side of the bed. _

_Sean groaned. "Ugh, ewww!" He quickly grabbed his clothes and left me in the room by myself. _

_

* * *

_

I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I remember was waking up later that night in the same bed. I looked at my phone, which read 2:49 AM. "Shit!" I cursed under my breath. I was almost an hour late for my curfew, and as far as I could tell, I was in no condition to walk home.

_My parents always told me I could call them if I found myself in trouble, and there wouldn't be any questions asked. "I can't call them..." I thought, bringing my hand to my pounding head. "Troy!" I thought. "He will save me." _

**TROY POV:**

_My phone woke me up at almost three in the morning. "Who the hell is that?" I asked, cursing whoever was on the other end. Reaching for my phone, I said, "Hello?" _

"_Troy!" Sharpay's voice sounded shaky and filled with relief at hearing my voice. _

"_Who is it, Troy?" Gabriella asked me, running a hand over my shoulder. _

"_Sharpay," I told her, covering my hand over the mouthpiece. "I think she's in trouble." Turning back to the phone, I said, "Sharpay, what's wrong?"_

_She sighed. "I messed up, Troy. I messed up big." Taking a deep breath, she continued, "I met a guy at one of my auditions and he asked me out, so I said yes, because I was so upset about us and- and..."_

_I ran a hand through my hair. "What, Sharpay?" _

"_And he invited me out tonight. To a party. And- and," she stumbled, "I drank a few beers and then... and then he almost made me have sex with him."_

"_He did WHAT?" My voice got louder, as I heard more of Sharpay's story. _

"_But I was so drunk that I threw up, and so then he just left."_

"_Just now, he left?" I asked._

"_N-No. I don't know what time he left, but I fell asleep. I just woke up... And- and I am so late for my curfew."_

"_And you want me to come pick you up?" _

_I could almost hear Sharpay smile on the other end. "That would be great! Thanks Troy."_

_I yawned, and rolled over onto my back. "Where are you Shar?"_

"_Um... I don't know the address, but it's downtown, at the new north end. A big blue house on the corner. Lots of cars around... I will wait outside on the steps."_

"_Sharpay?" I asked._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Are you okay? Did he hurt you at all?" _

"_No. I'm okay. My head is pounding and I feel like I am going to throw up again, but I will be okay."_

"_Okay, good. I will be there as soon as I can. Bye." I clicked my phone shut and rubbed my hands over my eyes. _

"_What happened, Troy?" Gabriella asked. "Is Sharpay okay?" I relayed the information to Gabriella, who quickly decided she was coming with me." _

**

* * *

**

Gabriella POV:

_As Troy and I drove downtown, we kept a careful look out for a blue house on the corner. It was hard to make out the colors of the houses, especially this late at night._

"_Troy!" I said, pointing my finger to a house on the next corner. "Sharpay said there would be a lot of cars. Well, that is a lot of cars!" Troy nodded, and pulled up in front of the house. Sharpay was sitting outside on the steps with her head in her hands. _

"_Sharpay!" Troy called, climbing out of the car. She looked up and smiled, seemingly grateful to see a familiar face. _

_She walked slowly over to the car, and gave Troy a hug. "Thanks so much Troy! I owe you a big one!" _

"_Do you ever," he mumbled under his breath. I don't think Shar heard him, but I sure did, and I smiled. _

"_Hi Sharpay," I greeted as she climbed in the backseat. She looked at me with a blank look on her face. _

"_What are you doing here?" She asked me, slumping down in her seat. _

"_I'd like to ask you the same thing..." I said turning to face the road as Troy backed out of the driveway. _

_Sharpay crossed her arms over her chest, and fell asleep on the way back to my house. Troy and I figured it might be better if she stayed at my house, especially since my mom was out of town for the weekend. _

_After getting her settled in the guest bedroom, we went back to my room, and figured we would deal with her in the morning. _

**(A/N: As much as I don't want to end this here, it is almost 11:30 at night, and I have to get up for school in the morning. I don't know when I will update this one next, but keep checking my profile, because now that school is almost over, I have more time to update! ~2ofSix. PS. Thanks for having patience with me this year- I have been so busy!) **


	18. Friends

**A/N: I am sorry this chapter isn't as long as my chapters usually are, but I am having a bit of writers' block. If you have any ideas for this story, review and let me know! Thanks so much!**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Gabriella POV:**

I woke up the next morning when the sun poked through the curtains. I looked over at Troy, who was lying down next to me, and said, "Morning," as I yawned.

"Good morning, Beautiful," he said smiling and giving me a kiss on the lips. "Did you sleep well?"

I nodded. "Of course. I always do when you are with me."

He smiled and kissed me again. Bringing his hand up to my chin, he stroked it gently, and continued to trace his fingers along my neck.

"Mmmm," I moaned softly.

"Oh, do you like that?" Troy asked with a goofy grin on his face.

I smiled. "You know I do," I said with a giggle.

He laughed. "Do I? What else do you like?" he asked placing a kiss on my lips.

I thought for a moment. "Um, everything?" I said, phrasing it as a question.

"Everything?" Troy repeated.

I nodded. "Mhmm."

"Are you sure about that?" he asked moving his hand under my camisole.

I moaned as his hands continued to travel along my smooth skin, leaving a trail of butterflies in its wake. A tingling sensation consumed me as I closed my eyes, enjoying the feelings Troy was evoking inside of me.

I wanted him. No, I needed him.

Moans continued to escape from my lips as Troy pressed his lips to mine, and then continued to leave a trail of kisses down to my stomach. He circled his index finger around my belly button, making me inhale quickly.

"Troy!" I giggled. "Don't tickle me!"

He stopped and looked down at me for a second; a smile spreading across his face. "Why not?"

"Because it tickles," I said. "And I don't like it when things tickle."

"How do you like it then?" His voice was sultry, ready to make a move at any second.

"Knock, knock," Sharpay's voice came through my bedroom door as she gave it a couple of taps.

Troy looked at me, pleading me not to go and open the door.

"I have to," I whispered. "Remember last night?"

"Oh yeah," Troy said, raising his eyebrows.

"Not that," I said, slapping his arm. "Before that..."

Troy closed his eyes. "Yes, I remember."

"So give me a chance to talk to her. Okay?"

He nodded and gave me a kiss on the lips. "I will be right outside if she tries to murder you..."

"Will you stop," I said pulling my cami down over my stomach.

Troy laughed quietly and stood up. He gave me a quick kiss and left my bedroom, passing Sharpay in the hallway.

When she walked into my room, her blond hair was a mess and she had circles under her eyes. It looked like she hadn't slept at all.

"Hey," Sharpay said with a weak smile. She ran a hand through her messy hair and sat down on the edge of my bed. "Thanks...for last night." Her blue eyes looked up to me, but she looked like she was ready to run away.

I moved closer to her, but not close enough to touch, and softly said, "It's okay Sharpay. We all make mistakes. We have to forgive and forget."

She looked down at her hands folded in her lap. "I am not- I cannot forgive him..."

"So don't," I said interrupting her. "Forgive yourself for what happened. Learn from your mistakes and move on."

"It's not as easy as it sounds," she countered.

"We are not perfect. It's okay to make mistakes; it's okay to fail. We just have to learn something from those mistakes to make sure it doesn't happen again." I moved a little closer to her. "Okay?"

She nodded and placed her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her and we sat there for a minute, enjoying the silence.

"Gabi," Sharpay said quietly. "I owe you a lot..." her voice faded down to a whisper. "I think we should be friends."

"Sharpay," I said, trying to not let the shock invade my voice. "I would love to be your friend."

**(A/N: What did you think? As I said above, I am having writers' block, so let me know if you have any ideas that you have that you would like to see come alive! Thanks so much for reading. And thanks for reviewing (hint hint)! It means a lot to me!) **


	19. Let's go shopping!

**A/N: I know it has been a while, but please forgive me. Read, Review and Enjoy!**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Sharpay POV:**

I paced back and forth thinking of the conversation I had just had with Gabriella. _Friends. Friends? FRIENDS! How on earth can the two of us be friends? _We are like complete opposites. She's... Well, she's smart and maybe sorta kinda pretty in a brunette-kind-of-way. But me...

I am gorgeous, and I get what I want; I have it all. Well, all expect what I really want: _Troy._

I groan and sit back on the bed. I put my head in my hands and close my eyes. "He doesn't want you," I say aloud, trying to convince myself that our breakup had been for the best. "He's in love with Gabriella..."

What was I thinking asking her to be my friend? I let out a big sigh and stand in front of the full length mirror hanging from the door. My hair was still a mess and I looked like crap. "Ew."

Gabriella knocked on the bedroom door and said, "Sharpay? You in there?"

I opened the door, probably looking like a lost little puppy. "Where else would I be?" I ask, opening the door wider so my new friend can come into the room. "What's up?" I try to sound friendly, but I can't tell if it came across as I had hoped.

"I am wondering if you would like to come shopping with Tay and me. After all, we do need dresses for Winter Ball." She smiled at me. "So would you?"

I nodded. "Shopping sounds great," I agreed with a genuine smile on my face. Maybe being friends with Gabriella wouldn't be so bad after all...

**Gabriella POV:**

As much as I just wanted it to be Tay and Me time, I wanted to include Sharpay in our little escapade, and Taylor didn't seem to have a problem with it. So, once Sharpay and I were dressed and Troy had gone home for the day, we went and picked Taylor up and headed to the mall.

"Where to, Ladies?" I asked, eager to start trying on dresses.

"The Princess Shop," Sharpay suggests.

I look to Tay, knowing neither one of us can afford a dress from that store. She shrugs, as if to say, 'If Sharpay wants to spend her money, let her.' I nodded and told Sharpay we could start there.

After Sharpay searched the whole store trying to find the perfect dress, she ended up in the dressing room with four long dresses to try on. She came out in the first one, and Taylor and I just looked at each other.

The dress was a bright, bubblegum pink strapless gown with a slit up the left leg and tons of ruffles. "What do you think?" She asked, spinning around and admiring herself in the tri-fold mirror.

"No," I said. "Ick."

Sharpay just shrugged and went back into the dressing room. The next two dresses were just as bad, but the last one she tried on, I actually liked a lot.

It was a strapless gown with a heart-shaped neckline. Across the bust, it criss-crossed back and forth and then cascaded down to the floor. A slit ran up the right leg, which only made it sexier. "Hot," I announced.

Taylor nodded. "I agree. You have to get it!"

"How much is it," I asked, wondering how much this was going to cost her.

Sharpay looked at the price tag. "Four-hundred and sixty." My mouth fell open, and all Sharpay had to say was "What? Daddy will pay for it."

Taylor and I just rolled our eyes as we headed out of the store with Sharpay following us with her dress bag.

Taylor and I ended up at Dailia's. It's a local shop, with a ton of different dresses for different occasions. A floor-length red gown caught my eye almost instantly and I went to try it on. The spaghetti straps led down to a low v-neck. Just under the bust was a small section that criss-crossed and then the rest of the dress fell elegantly over my curves. _Troy will have a heart attack when he sees me in this,_ I smile. I show Tay and then she shows me the one she found.

It's a light blue strapless that falls to the floor. A split up the left leg is emphasized by a little ruffle. "Sexy," I say with a smile.

"You think so?" Taylor asks Sharpay and I.

We both nod in agreement.

"Okay, I will get it then."

**Taylor POV:**

After our successful shopping trip, Gabi and I drop Sharpay off at home and then go back to my house for our weekly Saturday night movie and sleepover.

"What'd you think about Sharpay today," I ask my best friend as we pop the movie in.

"I feel like she was trying to show us that she has money. But, then again, I don't really think she was trying to brag." she takes a breath and looks at me "I just don't think she understands that money isn't everything."

I nod in agreement. "It's like she thinks money will buy her a new boyfriend... a new life."

"Well, look at her parents. It's no wonder she thinks like that."

"Ryan doesn't though," I point out. "Maybe he's just realized that over the years."

"He is going out with Kelsi," I add. "And we both know that she doesn't have a lot of money either."

"Mhmm," I say.

After a long pause, Gabriella said, "So what now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think we still want Sharpay to be a friend?"

I nodded. "I mean, what have we got to lose? Not much. I think we just need to teach her that there are more important things than money."

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah, no kidding..."

**(A/N: So here is another chapter. Again, sorry it took forever! I am not sure when the next chapter will be up, but hopefully it will be soon! Oh, and don't forget to review!)**


	20. Relaxing Under the Stars

**A/N: I know that it has been a while since I have last updated. I am not quite sure where I want to go with this story, but here is a chapter anyway. Enjoy!**

**Taylor POV:**

After our successful shopping trip, Gabi and I drop Sharpay off at home and then go back to my house for our weekly Saturday night movie and sleepover.

"What'd you think about Sharpay today," I ask my best friend as we pop the movie in.

"I feel like she was trying to show us that she has money. But, then again, I don't really think she was trying to brag." she takes a breath and looks at me "I just don't think she understands that money isn't everything."

I nod in agreement. "It's like she thinks money will buy her a new boyfriend... a new life."

"Well, look at her parents. It's no wonder she thinks like that."

"Ryan doesn't though," I point out. "Maybe he's just realized that over the years."

"He is going out with Kelsi," I add. "And we both know that she doesn't have a lot of money either."

"Mhmm," I say.

After a long pause, Gabriella said, "So what now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think we still want Sharpay to be a friend?"

I nodded. "I mean, what have we got to lose? Not much. I think we just need to teach her that there are more important things than money."

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah, no kidding..."

**Gabriella POV**

That weekend, Sharpay invited the gang out to the country club for a day of golfing, swimming and fun. Troy and I pulled in to the parking lot and he cut the engine.

"We can leave, if you want," I said, noticing the look on his face.

"No, it's okay. Let's just enjoy the day and see what happens. Love you, Gabriella."

"I love you, too," I said, giving him a kiss.

We got out of the car and made our way inside, where we found Sharpay, Ryan, and Kelsi all relaxing with virgin drinks in their hands. They waved as we approached.

"Hey guys!" Sharpay said with a smile. "Glad you could make it. Lunch is going to be served on the patio in half-an-hour. For now, help yourself to a drink.

Troy and I ordered our drinks from the bar and took seats next to our friends. Troy placed his hand on my knee, and gave me a kiss.

I smiled, and then turned to everyone and said, "So how has everyone been?"

Kelsi looked at Ryan and smiled. "Fantastic! For our anniversary, we took a helicopter ride over the city. Oh my god, it was gorgeous." Ryan gave her a kiss.

"You deserved it, honey," he said, putting his arm around her waist and pulling her close to him.

I looked at Sharpay. I could tell she was happy for Ryan and Kelsi, but I could see the jealousy in her, as well. "And Sharpay, how have you been? Ready for winter ball?"

She looked at me. "Yeah, I can't wait to show off my dress!"

_She would say that_, I thought to myself. "Listen," I said, slowly. "I don't want to start an argument or anything, but if you stopped trying to show off all the money you have, then more people would like you. Don't get me wrong, I love you Shar, but sometimes, I find it really annoying when you brag about all the money you have."

The smile on her face fell, just as Taylor and Zeke walked in. She didn't know what to think.

"Like, we don't care that you have money, but you don't have to show it off," Taylor agreed.

Sharpay was speechless. She looked around at all of us, her eyes wide in disbelief. I quietly sipped my drink, unable to say anything that would change what had been said.

"I-," she said, trying not to let her tears fall. After a few minutes, she finally said, "I'm sorry." And then the tears fell. She dropped her head into her hands and sobbed, totally defenseless.

Some of us were trying to console her, and others were sitting there silently, unsure of what to do.

"I didn't realize..." she said, looking at me while wiping the tears from her eyes. "I was just trying to have good time."

I nodded. "I know, Shar. I know."

Troy and I were on our way back to his house and asked if I was up for something spontaneous.

I giggled and said, "Sure, why not?"

I watched in wonder as he drove through the city, and stopped on the outskirts of town, away from the lights and busyness of Albuquerque.

He shut off the car, and climbed out. I watched as he opened the trunk and pulled out a blanket. He laid it on the ground and then came back to the car to get me. He took my hand and brought me over to the blanket.

"What are we doing?" I whispered, afraid to disturb the quietness.

"Just lie down and close your eyes," he said.

As I lay next to him, I listened to the sounds around me: the sounds of the crickets, the soft breeze, Troy whispering in my ear...

"I love you Gabi!"

I smiled. "So, are you going to tell me why we are here?"

"I just wanted to spend some time alone with you. Just relaxing..."

I snuggled closer to Troy and he wrapped his arms around me.

**(A/N: If you couldn't tell, I am kind of stuck on where to bring this story next, so if you have an idea, please let me know. But at least it's an update, right? Review!) **


End file.
